


More Important Things Than These

by olimakiella



Series: in All the Ways That Matter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Beta Theo Raeken, Bilingual Hales, Good Theo Raeken, Leader Derek Hale, M/M, Magic training, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), Reforming Theo Raeken, Scott is a Good Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olimakiella/pseuds/olimakiella
Summary: The rogue alpha roaming the forest that surrounded the compound finally breaks through the wards and the inhabitants have to deal with the outcome.  Derek has to face old challenges in his new role, while Theo has to make a decision.  Meanwhile Stiles learns more about his Spark and how to control it as he gets closer to finding his anchor.Liam is just... he's done.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Here is the second part of the series and sequel to Nearly Done My Days. Title is from an old poem by E. Nesbit called 'The Things That Matter'. Just some trivia, I suppose. This series, in my head anyway, was planned so that Thiam would take up more of the first, and Sterek take up most of the second, with backgrounds of the other in each. So that's what you get here. I've very much enjoyed the comments so far and am very appreciative of the ones I have received. So this is for you as well as for me, who just wanted to know whether I could actually pull off a convincing Teen Wolf fic with characters that were close enough to canon to pass. I've loved playing here in your sandbox, though, so thanks for the warm welcome. Don't worry, the angst won't last long. I'm not much of an angst writer.
> 
> Teen Wolf and its characters are the property of MTV and Jeff Davis. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. Credit goes to the Teen Wolf Wikia for dates and mundane things because I’m a stickler for detail. 
> 
> But I do love the UST, so... there's that.

Steadying his hands on the counter, Stiles concentrated on keeping calm, using the words Lowell had taught him.  His magic was still instinctual, though he’d been getting better with all the sessions they’d been engaging in through skype.  Since his SO, Special Agent Sophia Carter (though he’d been calling her Agent Carter with unbridled glee since he met her), found out about his magic two weeks ago, she’d been accompanying him on his nighttime walks into the forest behind his apartment complex in Stonewall to expel some of the excess.  It didn’t help much, the itch under his skin still there no matter how much he tried to cast. Which was part of the problem, he didn’t really know how to cast anything. So it was pretty much hit or miss. He’d called Lowell and they’d discussed him coming up to the compound when he went home for Christmas.  Carter had released him a few days early with very little begging needed. He’d become restless in his classes and his Spark’s magic was reacting more to his surroundings for the smallest things. Like a low roundhouse kick in training.

Or accidentally burning himself while taking a pizza out the oven.

Scott came into the kitchen, having heard his yelp and subsequent curse.  He slowed when he saw Stiles’ position next to the counter, at the ice creeping around the lip.  He rescued the pizza before it became frosted.

“Dude, you okay?” he asked concerned placing it down further away.

Stiles nodded as he breathed through his nose, chanting the same words without breaking.  Almost there.

Recognising that Stiles couldn’t talk yet, he waited until he heard Stiles sigh and finally open his eyes before Scott slid onto a chilled stool at the island of the Stilinski kitchen. “Almost went Super Saiyan again?”  Stiles let an amused breath exit through his nose and nodded in response. “What happened?” Scott asked next, more than comfortable with Stiles’ silent half of the conversation. For a period in their lives, just after his mother’s death, Stiles didn’t speak a word and Scott had had to talk for the both of them.  To this day, Scott believes that was where Stiles perfected his patented derisive half-squint.

Stiles raised his hand, the one that he’d burned pulling the pizza out of the oven in response.  The burn was small and red, completely superficial, but it had still made his heart jump and his magic had - rather annoyingly - responded in kind, coating the nearest surfaces with a shallow layer of frost and making everything not cemented down in the kitchen jump about an inch in the air, too.  How on earth that was supposed to help him, he didn’t know. He rolled his eyes as the last of the jitters left his system, letting his forehead rest on his forearm on the cool counter. He turned his head and looked up to see Scott had his hand in his, pulling his pain. “Better?” he asked this time, and from his position Stiles’ nodded.

“So sick of this,” he finally muttered.

Scott gave him a rueful smile and tugged him over to the sink.  “You said it was temporary when I talked to you last.”

Stiles huffed as he was pulled along.  “Yeah, it’s still temporary, but also a pain in my ass.”  He let Scott hold his hand under the tap water without argument.

Scott held his hand still with all the dedication Stiles had come to know in him. “You’ll learn to control it,” he said with belief.  “I know you will. You always find a way.”

Stiles watched him and then let out some amused but quiet laughter, mindful of the people in the living room still watching movies.  “When did you become my sensei?”

Scott chuckled shaking his head.  “I’m not, I just-” He shrugged. “You always helped me when I had problems,” he explained, his eyes following the black lines on his hands as they disappeared beyond his sleeve.  “I haven’t been - and this... I actually have some experien...” he trailed off. He looked up at Stiles, seeing his best friend’s curious glance when he didn’t finish his sentence.  “Do you think you need an anchor?”

The slight frown disappeared.  Stiles shook his head. “Way ahead of you there.  Lydia’s not working. I tried. Lowell gave me a couple different set of words to chant instead, but cautioned me that it wouldn’t always work.”  And they didn’t now. He sighed and leant forward resting on the elbow of his other arm.

“Lydia’s not working anymore?”

Stiles stared and carefully shook his head, mindful of his heartbeat and hoping the jitters from the burn was still effective.  This was part of what he worried about. Since Scott was bitten, his anchor had always been the people he loved. Allison, Kira, his pack, his family.  Stiles had tried the same thing since his Spark manifested and continued to grow. His dad hadn’t worked. Lydia hadn’t worked. He’d even tried his mom.   They hadn’t ever worked. Nothing had.

“That’s weird.  Think it changed to something else?”

“Like what?”

Scott shrugged, not allowing him to move his hand.  “I don’t know. Like me?” he joked.

Stiles broke into laughter and he pretended to think.  “You know, you’re right!” He patted Scott on the shoulder as his phone began to vibrate.  “I feel great already.” He reached into his back pocket to pull it out, now noticing it was his emergency phone and instantly recognised the number.  He swiped to accept. “Hey,” he said, warmth in his tone. “Happy Holidays, Dude.” He waited for the inevitable ‘ _Don’t call me Dude’,_ in Derek’s impressive Batman grit.

“ _Is this Stiles?_ ”

Stiles frowned.  That wasn’t Derek.  “Who are you? Where did you get this phone?” He ignored Scott, who’d murmured ‘Whoa,’ in the background, letting go of his hand.  Stiles took the opportunity to wander toward the door at the back of the kitchen.

He heard muffled voices until a distant, ‘ _Did you get through to him?_ ’ came down the line.  Stiles recognised that voice and relaxed a little.  He heard when the phone exchanged hands. “ _Stiles? It’s Michelle.  There’s been an attack._ ”

Eyes narrowed, Stiles shook his head.  “That’s impossible,” Stiles said idly noticing Liam, Mason and Malia walking into the kitchen.  He turned and walked to the window so he wouldn’t be distracted. “The wards are-”

“ _The wards go up to a certain point in the forest.  That’s where the attack happened. Derek..._ ”

Stiles felt his stomach drop.  “Is he alright?”

“ _I-_ ” Michelle cut herself off, her voice sounding emotional.  “ _Can you come?_ ” she pleaded.  “ _Theo was with him but - he’s... they’re not in good shape_.” Her voice wavered a little, but all nurses seemed to be trained to have a cadence in their tone when they delivered bad news to a patient’s family.  The kind of cadence that let you know the next words out of their mouths would be, ‘ _We’ll keep them comfortable._ ’ And Stiles couldn’t express in words how much he despised that sentence.

Stiles was already nodding.  “Yeah, okay. I’ll send out the bat signal.”

There was relief in every word Michelle spoke over the line now.  “ _Thank you.  We’re all a bit anxious right now_.”

“It’s no problem.  We’ll be there as soon as we can,” he assured her.  Hanging up, he turned around to face the group that had amassed while he’d spoken to the compound’s nurse.  He had to keep himself calm. There was no point in getting upset when they didn’t know anything. Surprisingly, it came easier than he expected.  “Mason, Liam. I know you guys were heading out in the morning, but do you have everything packed?”

Mason nodded since Liam seemed immobile.  “Yeah, we put everything in the car before we came over ‘cause we were spending the night here.  We were gonna pick up Corey and Nolan in the morning.”

Stiles nodded along to that.  “Okay, call them, tell them an emergency came up and we’re leaving now.”  He took out his regular cell phone and began dialling his father’s number.

“Now?” Mason asked looking over at Liam, who was staring at Stiles in silence.

Stiles looked at Liam, too.  “There was an attack on the compound, in the forest at the edge of the wards.... They said it isn’t good.”  His words broke near the end. He swallowed around the lump in his throat.

Scott took over, speaking to Mason.  “Go get them if they can come. If you need me to talk to their parents, call me on the way.  Everyone else, grab everything you brought here and get it in the car and the jeep within ten minutes.  We’ll meet at the exit sign of Beacon Hills in half an hour.” The group broke apart. As they dispersed Liam stayed behind, still watching Stiles.  Stiles looked up at him, knowing what he was after. He shook his head minutely. “Apparently Theo was with him when the attack happened. She didn’t say anything else,” he near whispered.  He watched Liam take that in. The catch in Liam’s breathing caused Stiles to put a hand on his arm. “Go on, Liam,” he said trying to ground him, his eyes gesturing towards the door. “The sooner we leave...”

Liam nodded and turned, following Mason who was waiting for him at the kitchen entrance.

***  

“This place is huge,” Scott said in awe as he took in the high wall and the surrounding bushes and trees.  

Stiles eyed the landscape idly, nodding along though his mind was preoccupied on other things.  Ever since they’d got off the highway in Auburn and onto Foresthill Road, he’d picked up on the buzz of the approaching wards.  He didn’t know if it was the fact he’d helped to strengthen them, or whether he was sensitive to them, but they felt different to what he’d left behind months ago.  There was turbulence, like they were struggling. It was very distracting. “Yeah, the whole area that the Hales own covers about the size of a large farm,” he said, playing like a tour guide to keep himself busy.  “Like 2 square miles or so. But the forested area they claimed under their protection extends for about 20.” The deed to the place sat in a safe ensconced behind a small portion of a larger wall of photographs in Derek’s office.  The design to hide the ugly thing had taken up two days of his bed rest, but Derek had taken the idea and run with it when they’d returned. The day before Stiles left for Virginia, he’d seen the beginnings of an amazing collage of photography, and Derek showed no signs of slowing down.

“Whoa.”  Scott turned to look at him.  “Your magic covers 20 square miles?”

Pulled out of his wandering thoughts, Stiles scoffed.  “No way. The wards I strengthened only connect to the land the Hales own.  That only means the main house of the compound, and the surrounding grounds up to... maybe half a mile into the forest?” he guessed unsure.  “When I was helping Lowell and Deborah, any magic my Spark could create wasn’t all that. The roots of those wards, when I could feel them, though, went - like, way down into the ground.  Like, _way down_.  You know how there are currents that flow all over the earth?”

Lydia scooted forward.  “Connected by nemetons.”

He smiled back at her.  She’d done well sitting next to Malia for eight hours.  “Exactly.” How should he phrase this. “I think I connected to the current for a split second when I helped them with the incantation to give the wards their strength.  I think that’s why my magic is so protective of me so far away in Virginia, why it’s so unsettled near the nemeton in Beacon Hills. I mean, the Nemeton is a point of focus, right?  My magic is still manifesting, growing.” He’d been practising, though, ever since that debacle with Burke and his SO. Had tried to make like Elsa in the woods and let it go. He didn’t have any experience with purposeful spells though, so any magic that left him depended on how in control of his magic he was at the time, which wasn’t much.

“And without an anchor, you can’t focus or control it?”

Stiles shook his head.  Frustratingly, that was still true.  Even last night, burning himself by accident, had caused his Spark to gear up for a fight.  “No. But...” He took a second, wondering if he should even voice his thoughts. “The closer I get to here, the easier it’s been to try,” he admitted.  Lowell had told him to visit. He hated to admit that it may have been a good idea from the beginning.

“You can control it now?” Lydia asked sitting forward some more.

Stiles spotted the landmark for the entrance gate up ahead and let off the accelerator.  “It’s not swirling under my skin anymore, for sure.”

Scott hummed.  “Makes sense.” When Stiles looked at him briefly, as he continued the drive up the lonely road, Scott explained, “I mean, this is where it woke up, right?  It’s familiar and, like you said, ‘rooted’ here.” He smiled at his friend. “Maybe you should train it while you’re here. Reconnect to it properly. You weren’t here for that long before, too busy racing to help me.”  He smiled.

Stiles pulled up to the front gate.  “I’ll need to get past the wards first.”  He punctuated the statement by pulling up the handbrake.

Malia joined Lydia by sitting forward too.  “You can’t get past the wards?” Lydia asked.  “I thought it was made with your magic?”

Stiles gave Lydia a doubtful look.  “It’s only part my magic, a scant part at best.”  He gestured at the entirety of the wall and the grounds beyond.  “Lowell and Deborah used me like a battery, pretty much, and a little direction since I knew him better than they did.  The rest is all Hale. The wards are keyed to Derek - he has to consciously want you inside, that’s why I always have to call him first.  He avoids leaving the compound but when he has to go, he designates a person he trusts to let people in.” Stiles shook his head, “But it’s a physical thing, there are words he has to say, and no one can say the words for him.  That’s why it was such an effective failsafe,” he listed off.

Scott scratched the back of his head.  “Michelle said Derek isn’t conscious right now, but something tells me he wouldn’t mind you coming in, Dude.”  Stiles considered that. It was likely true. He sat for a moment in thought.

“I’m a Hale.  Could I get in?” Malia asked from the backseat.

Stiles smiled ruefully.  “You don’t believe yourself to be one, though.  The belief is key, blood isn’t enough. Derek wouldn’t mind you guys, but he’d still have to know.”  Stiles rolled his eyes and opened his door. The brisk air sent a chill around the cabin of his jeep in the exceptionally early morning air.  “I usually call, but without him awake, there’s no... point...” he trailed, gaze drawn to the dark outline of the gate. The wards, once he opened the door, were vibrating like they could tell Stiles was there, just out of reach of their boundary.  Pausing, Stiles stared, his eyes narrowed wonderingly at the feeling. He unbuckled his seat belt and slid out.

Scott, noticing the expression on Stiles’ face, got out too.  Rounding the front of the jeep, he stood next to his best friend.  “What is it?”

Stiles shook his head like he was trying to clear it.  “The gate.” He looked up and down the road sprawling on either side.  “The wards-” He swallowed. “They’re... calling?” he said unsure.

“Calling?” Scott asked his eyebrows raising in surprise at Stiles’ words.  

“What’s going on?” Liam called from the car behind.  When the alpha motioned for him to be quiet, he got out and stood next to Scott.

Stiles stepped closer.  There was a layer of mountain ash wood under the steel and it felt familiar, like it was just waiting for him to arrive. Stiles shook his head at the thought, it didn’t make any sense. “I can’t explain it,” Stiles said feeling as confused as Scott and Liam looked. “It feels like a pulse - like... like a call.”

“To you?” Liam asked, but his words went unheeded to Stiles.  “Because Corey said it feels a bit like a heartbeat.” Stiles’ gaze snapped to the car behind his, to Corey who had his head out the open window there.

It did feel like a heartbeat-style pulse.  And Stiles felt that pulse like a heartbeat in his bones.  If he rested his hands on it, he was almost sure he’d feel it tangibly, too.  “Okay. Gimme a sec,” he said absently and moved closer to the gate. The pressure of the pulse beat against him in a slow, steady rhythm and felt eerily similar to the morning he’d woken up to his furniture shifting around.  He moved his hand back, his fingers curling into his palm. “Alright, so,” he began thinking out loud and licked his dry lips. He shook out his hands with nerves. “The wards are keyed to Derek, right?” he said and looked at Scott.

Lydia, who’d got out to stand on Scott’s other side, nudged the alpha to respond.  Scott startled, but, understanding that he wasn’t really needed in this conversation, simply nodded and became the soundboard he’d been designated as.  “Sure,” he said dutifully, nodding once.

Stiles nodded at the pseudo confirmation.  “Right, but Derek, apparently, with whatever happened, isn’t responding.” Stiles looked up the full height of the gate and bit down on his bottom lip in worry.  “It’s got to be bad,” he said more to himself. “Magic doesn’t only respond when you’re conscious.” He would know. “He’s, like, completely unavailable. Magically.” He shut his eyes, not wanting to think about that.

Scott nodded, his own thoughts coalescing into an idea.  “You said it’s calling,” Scott said like he’d hit a realisation. “Like it recognises you?”

Stiles looked at him curiously.  “Feels like it, yeah.”

Scott took a step forward, close enough that the wards began to sound like an electric fence to Stiles.  He almost told his best friend to back up when the words registered. “Your magic woke up here. It was part of remaking the wards from the root up.  That’s what you said, right?” At Stiles’ nod, he continued. “So, it’s like you’ve re-wired a circuit. And Derek’s the switch. He can open and close it at will.  But he’s not responding.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes thinking through Scott’s words.  “Okay, but the circuit is still open, so your metaphor doesn’t make sense.  The switch isn’t gone, more wedged open so it can’t shut,” Lydia said correcting him.

Scott turned his smile from Lydia to his best friend.  “Exactly. It’s open, the grounds are closed off and protected.  The wards are doing their job. So... what’s calling you, Stiles?”  He waited while Stiles assimilated that. “What if,” he began, theorising.  “What if you wired in two switches by accident? And the circuit has somehow realised that a switch isn’t working, so it’s redirecting everything to you?” he suggested.  “I mean you said you couldn’t control it, right? And you’re always making back-up plans. You can’t help it,” he ended smiling fondly.

Stiles looked surprised at Scott’s insight, sharing a similar look with Lydia.  “Scott, that... actually makes sense.” He looked contemplative. “And I’m actually catching the gist.”  He shook his head at his friend. He never ceased surprising him. “So the wards think I’m still part of the circuit?” he translated.  

Scott nodded, glad he got his meaning through.  Liam looked like he, too, was picking up what Scott was throwing down.  “And the switch is defective,” Liam said smiling proud at his own input.

Scott shrugged.  “The Main one is,” he said turning from his beta to look pointedly at his best friend.

Stiles chuckled and shared an amused look with Lydia.  “... Alright. It’s worth a try, I suppose.”

Lydia shrugged elegantly. “Better than standing out here,” she said.

Stiles took a deep breath.  The pressure got more intense as he returned to the gate.  He rubbed at his forehead. “Okay, Gate,” he said, addressing it quietly.  He thought about the night his nightmare happened, using how he felt then and focussed.  “You want to shift to the left for me?” he asked in a whisper, smiling a little at his own inside joke.  Hesitantly, he placed his hand on the cool, brushed steel. “Because I really need to get in.” The pop of pressure felt the same, like something melting away as Stiles watched the gate move, his hand still attached.  He followed it, stepping onto the boundary line and wondering if he could let go. When he experimented and did it, the gate kept going. “Huh.”

Astonished, Stiles stepped off the boundary, to get back in the car.  A yelp escaped him when he witnessed the wards snap up into place again, even with the gate still opening, the sharp slice of it neatly slashing past Scott’s sweater.  Scott reared back and looked down at the hole it made. Stiles’ hands were cupped over his mouth in surprise.

“What the hell!”  Scott looked scandalised, his wide eyes going to his best friend.  “Dude! Not cool.” Scott pulled at the material. “Man,” he said quietly to himself.  “This was my favourite sweater.”

 _'Maximum effort, then_ ,' Stiles thought to himself.  He’d wanted that, had even quoted the line comically when he’d been searching through the mass tangle of magic deeply buried under the grounds with Lowell’s instruction.  Very inconvenient, but very effective. He wasn’t the owner of the land, far from it, but he could ‘be the second switch’ as long as he stood on the boundary apparently. He winced.  “Sorry, man.” He gestured to Roscoe. “You’ll have to drive him through,” he said as he stepped back on the boundary line and rested his back against the pillared edge of the wall. Immediately, he could feel the ward at the gate disperse again.

Scott didn’t argue, just jumped into the jeep and shut the driver’s side door.  When everyone else got in their respective cars, he drove the jeep across the boundary line without any problems, the same with Mason and his troupe.  Once Stiles stepped off the boundary, this time inside the gate, he paused. Absently, he felt the wards snap up again. But he didn’t focus on it, though he was glad it happened.

Peace.

He hadn’t felt so at ease since before he helped with the wards.  Nothing was pushing to get out, and he didn’t have to put any effort into fighting something back in - it was... peaceful.

Stiles blindly searched for the button hidden in a recess behind the infused pillar to close the gate, eyes still staring middle distance.  Instantly, the heavy metal began to slowly roll back into place. It was fully shut and sealed by the time he got to his jeep and jumped into the passenger seat.  He looked around, his brow furrowed when he was inside and the door was shut. He turned to Scott. “Hey, do you smell barbecue?”

***

It took the pack a good minute to traverse the driveway.  “Should be just around this corner,” Stiles said, remembering the last time he was here.

Scott was taking everything in with amazement.  “This place is amazing,” he said. “I can’t believe we’ve never been here before.”

“When would you have - is that a bonfire?”  Up ahead there was a roaring large bonfire, bright and orange.  The smoke from it was dark and rolling up high into the dark sky.  People were standing around, stoking it to keep it going.

“I thought this was an emergency, why have they lit a bonfire at, like three in the morning?” Malia said as she joined them in getting out of the jeep.  

“It smells like barbecue,” Stiles said.  His face twisted a bit. “Badly done barbeque.  Which I thought was impossible.”

“It’s not a celebratory fire.”  The group turned and stared in shock at Peter, who was rushing up the driveway from the forest’s side, his eyes on the flames as he passed the heat.  “And that’s not barbecue.” Instead of focusing on the group, as they assumed he would, he walked straight past them. Sharing a look with each other, they followed in silence.  When they reached indoors, the members of the pack who hadn’t been there before looked around the entrance while Liam and Stiles watched Peter interact with the group.

“Where are they?” Peter said, as a group came out to greet them all.

The werewolf in the lead spoke up.  “In the hospital wing with Michelle.  We didn’t know what to do so we activated Derek’s emergency response and shut down all other communication.”  Peter nodded.

“What’s the emergency response?” Stiles asked.

The werewolf seemed to study him, eyes watchful from head to toe.  Stiles fought not to fidget. He failed. “You’re Stiles, right?”

Stiles backed up a half-step when other surrounding Weres surveyed him too.  “Yeah,” he said warily.

The wolf shrugged with one shoulder.  “It’s to call you.”

As Stiles reacted to that with stunned silence and a rabbiting heartbeat, Malia turned to Peter.  “Communication was shut down. And the wards were up. So, who called you?” she sniped at him. The man gave her a sarcastic smile before he sobered and looked across the courtyard to a specific corridor.

“No one you’d know,” he said absently and stepped forward when he heard the rapid-paced heartbeats coming closer.  The group of Weres turned too, some of them watching with small, sad smiles. The humans turned too, after noticing all the werewolves and the coyote do the same.  Malia frowned when a young girl and boy darted around the corridor into the courtyard. The girl paused, looking around before her eyes landed on Peter.

“Ella?” Liam said.

“You know her?” Scott asked him.  He nodded.

“Peter!  You came!”  She sprinted to him.

“Course I did, Tiny Dancer,” he said as she ran, crouching down to catch her.  “Like I said,” Peter began when she landed in his arms and he scooped her up. “No one you know.”  He buried his nose in the girl’s hair, feeling her squeeze him tight around his neck. He could feel the gentle scrape of the bandage around her wrist.

“Uncle Peter, Derek and Theo won’t wake up,” she mumbled into his neck.

Peter nodded, gently swaying from side to side.  They’d told him as much when he walked onto the compound a few minutes ago.  “So I heard.”

Stiles raised his hands to put the whole scenario on pause.  “Uncle Peter?” he said gesturing to the pair. This was a new development to him.  Maybe he should have listened to Lowell and come back earlier after all. Adam looked over toward him, his eyes seeming to light up as he ran over and tackled Stiles’ legs.

Scott’s gaze kept moving from one child to the other.  “She called you?”

Ella raised her head, like she knew she was in trouble, but just couldn’t help herself and had to explain.  “I needed you here! They might die and it’s my fault.” Her eyes were open wide in a bid to get across how serious she was.

Liam stepped forward and put a hand on her back.  “No. No, Ella. That’s impossible.” Next to him Stiles stroked the hair on Adam’s head when he latched onto his jeans.

Ella looked at Liam like he didn’t understand.  “They did it to save me. I was in the woods.”

Peter shook his head.  “It was a full moon, Tiny Dancer, everyone was in the woods.”  Peter had been on the phone with Derek just an hour before the incident.  Derek had told him the moon run was about to start in a while and most everyone was outside getting ready for it, that they were a little bummed they had to stick so close to the compound this time because of the alpha roaming around.  

Peter actually managed to convince Derek to go out and check on Theo, because a week ago he’d looked depressed as hell and Peter was tired of getting phone calls from Ella about it.  The more urgent second phone call from Ella telling him to get back as soon as possible because Derek and Theo had been hurt had hit him unusually harder than he was used to. He’d stolen a car to get there.

“I _wandered_ ,” she said like they just _didn’t get it_. “Left my buddy,” she mumbled looking down into her lap at the bandage around her wrist where the alpha had nicked her with a claw. It wasn’t deep, but it still hadn’t healed yet.  “I had to get a leaf for the flower. Michelle said he was trying to go through Theo to get to me. It’s really bad,” she ended in a scared whisper looking at Liam.

“What flower, sweetheart?” Peter said to distract her from her tears.

“The Red Whyre.”  Peter’s eyebrows rose in surprise.  “The one you showed us in class? I couldn’t touch it, so I had to use a leaf.”  She sighed. “I dropped it though.” Peter didn’t blame her.

“What’s Red Whyre?” Mason asked.

“Type of wolfsbane,” Peter said absently as he thought about what Ella said.  “Also known as Red Wine, it’s of the climbing variety. Really rare.”

“It’s a poison that can stop us from using our wolfified abilities for twenty-four to seventy-two hours.”  The group looked down at the little boy that stood next to Stiles’ leg. Until now he’d been silent, focused on his sister.

“That’s not a word, Adam,” Ella said matter-of-factly from Peter’s chest.

Adam looked up, completely affronted at her negation.  “Yes it is! Theo helped me come up with a definition and everything.  Synonym to the adjective ‘advanced’.” He ticked off one finger. “And pertaining to any individual’s abilities that are lupine in nature.”  The second finger was marked. He looked up smugly.

Ella shook her head forlornly.  “That’s so stupid.”

Adam dismissed her and looked at Stiles who was watching him amused.  “Neologisms are made all the time. And Uncle Peter said if Beyonce can put _Bootylicious_ in Merriam-Webster, I can do whatever I want.”  He looked across at Peter. “Right?”

Peter looked on the verge of actual amusement at the exchange.  “Oh my god, I can’t even with you, squirt. Come on, time for bed.  It’s after two. Why are you even still awake?”

“We’re not leaving them here!” Adam exclaimed, “They would never leave us behind.”  His frown rivalled that of even Derek’s as his sister chimed in with an agreeing expression.

Stiles crouched down.  “Adam. No one’s leaving anyone behind, okay?  Come on.” He looked up at one of the compound’s group members who’d come forward to take him and shook his head.  “I’ll look out for him.” He turned back to Adam. “Right? You’ll stick with me? I haven’t been back for a while.  Might need an escort.” He huffed when the small boy threw his arms around Stiles’ neck. When he stood up, groaning a bit at the tight hold, he sighed.  All of them were tired, but these children were of the first group Derek ever brought here. They’d likely also been front and centre when he was brought in and exhaustion wouldn’t keep them away.  His dad hadn’t been able to do it when he was little, and Stiles was human. He tilted his head to sneak a peek at Adam’s face, turned as it was into his neck. “Hey Lil’ Dude,” he said softly, finally greeting him properly.

“Hi Stiles,” Adam mumbled, his voice muffled by Stiles’ collar.  “How’s FBI school?”

Stiles smiled at the title he’d given it.  “Just fine, squirt. Passing every test.”

Adam had his eyes closed, but his voice was clear when he said.  “Knew you would.”

Peter turned to the group left over.  “You all should get some rest. Micah, Tolin?” he called to the two betas standing nearby.  “Can you guys get them some rooms?” he asked gesturing to Scott’s pack. “Ask anyone to help.  Stiles, Liam, Scott,” he said singling them out. “They’ll want you in the hospital wing.” Before anyone could argue with him, one of the compound members pulled Peter aside for a second to speak to him.  He tried to pass Ella off, but she wouldn’t let go.

“They have a hospital wing?  What is this, Harry Potter?” Lydia asked quietly, having refused to leave too.  She watched Stiles with Adam, her mouth curving into a small smile when he grinned proudly at her reference.

“Yeah, it’s through the courtyard.”  The small group turned to Liam and he shrugged.  “We had a tour.” When he looked across at Stiles, he was swinging his body slowly from side to side like Peter had done.  “There’s a lot of cool stuff in there. Michelle said it was your doing.”

Stiles simply shrugged. “This place was a disaster when I first got here.  I didn’t really do anything except serve as a sounding board and communication device because Derek is verbally constipated.”

Scott wisely kept quiet during the exchange, simply watching the dynamics of the group as Liam and Stiles continued talking.  “I’m not leaving you alone with him,” Malia said quietly, turning Scott to her as her eyes flicked across to Peter. Mason, Corey and Nolan went with the rest of the welcome party to turn in. They figured Liam would let them know what was going on when he returned later.

Peter came back to them.  “Derek’s still unconscious in the hospital wing with Theo,” he said when he returned.  “Michelle is there,” he said looking at Stiles who nodded. “She can give us a better summary.”  He took off, Stiles and Liam behind him, leaving the rest of them to follow.

As soon as they entered, Ella wriggled around to be put down and made her way to Theo’s bed, climbing up and resuming the spot she must have been in before she picked up on Peter’s arrival.  Beside her, Theo’s back was a mass of gauze. Spots of it were soaked in red. Liam covered his mouth as a gasp escaped and slowly walked up the aisle to sit behind her, unable to take his eyes off the man lying there.  In front of him, Ella picked up a book, one Liam knew Theo had been reading and listened as she started to read aloud from it as if she was going through one of her reading exercises for class.  Around them, there were a few beds that held unconscious beta Weres with bandages around them in various places.  From the looks of the blood seeping through a few of them, they hadn't healed completely yet.

“What is she reading?” Scott asked picking up on the odd phrases he could hear.

Peter rounded Derek’s bed and checked the notes on the clipboard.  He glanced at Ella before resuming his study. “Theo didn’t finish high school, so she’s reading his GED study guide to him.  What you studying there, Tiny Dancer Wolf?” he directed at Ella.

Ella looked up at him. “Reasoning Through Language Arts,” she pronounced carefully.  She looked upset. “It’s Friday. Theo’s supposed to do his English on Fridays. He doesn’t like to miss it.”  She propped her chin in her hand and turned the page to continue reading.

“Well, that’s equal parts depressing and adorable,” Stiles said.

“Hi, Peter.” A woman, obviously a wolf, came out from  a small room littered with papers. “Hey again, Ella.” She passed her hand over the crown of the child’s head before focusing on Peter and the group.  “Stiles,” she greeted warmly, giving the young man a hug, encompassing Adam with a pass of her hand through his hair, too. “It’s good to see you again.”  She gestured down to Ella. “They took off without warning before. Should have known it was you, Peter,” she added turning to the elder werewolf. “Did anyone tell you what happened?”  Behind her, on the other side of Derek’s bed, Stiles sat in the available chair next to where Scott stood and rearranged Adam to sit across his lap instead.

Peter nodded before gesturing to Scott and his pack.  “This is Alpha Scott McCall and his pack. Some of them at least.” He pointed as he moved down the line.  “Stiles you know. This is Lydia, Liam - his beta, and Malia, his mate.” Malia gave him a surprised look, like that was news to her.  Peter rolled his eyes. “People, this is Michelle. She’s the compound’s nurse. Think Melissa, with more bite.”

Michelle’s gaze travelled the line of them as they were introduced, giving a small wave to Liam when he was introduced to her again.  “Malia, as in Tate. Your daughter?”

“Unfortunately,” Malia grumbled.  

Michelle looked disturbed at that.  Peter waved it off. “Ignore her. What’s going on?”

Michelle heaved a sigh.  “There was a pack run last night.  Last of the full moon cycle. As you know, there’s been an alpha sniffing around for betas the last couple of days.  We had patrols, but you know how it is last night of the moon.” Peter nodded. Michelle gestured to the few other men and women unconscious in surrounding beds.  "He went through some of the patrol on shift, they likely didn't see him coming.  There was no scent, so he was probably hiding it.  When Ella screamed, it was the first we heard of the alpha. And we all heard it.  We all froze at the sound, too, but-” She turned to look at the unconscious men before them. “-Theo and Derek took off like lightning. Never seen anyone run that fast.  Derek was on all fours in less than seconds. Theo, too.”

Peter’s eyebrows rose, actually impressed.  “What then?”

Michelle shook her head.  “I only know from second hand information after that.  There were others that were closer, but... these two passed them all, beat them to the clearing about a quarter mile inside the wards.  Theo jumped in front of the alpha. Held Ella down, covered her completely so the alpha couldn’t get to her. Derek bit the alpha from behind, got him to let go.  Then he bit into his neck, tore out his throat. Killed him.” She sighed. “You saw the bonfire out front I suppose?”

The pack-mates stilled, finally realising what exactly the scent of barbeque was.  Stiles gagged a little.

Peter nodded solemnly, he’d know the scent of burning bodies anywhere. He sat down heavily, a tired sigh escaping him as he did.  “Dammit, Derek. Never do things by halves, do you?”

Michelle huffed an empty laugh.  “Everyone’s equally upset and excited.”

“Why are they excited?” Scott asked, his brow quirked.

Michelle looked at the True Alpha.  “Some of us - we’ve been here a while.  We go through a lot of supernaturals who are from broken packs that were decimated, killed, murdered.  They all look for a place to belong, to learn what they can so they can better fit in. This place.... I can’t even begin to tell you.  By the time they are ready to leave...”

“They don’t want to,” Stiles guessed. He looked across at Derek.  “But he’s not their alpha, not their leader, so they can’t stay.”

Michelle nodded in affirmation.  “We keep those we can, but if Derek is ever challenged, he can’t stand up for them, especially not if it goes to tribunal.”

“Tribunal?” Lydia asked.

Peter shook his head.  “Pack politics, it doesn’t apply to you.”

Scott looked confused.  “Why doesn’t it apply to us?”

“Pack rules never apply to you,” Ella said from behind Peter’s chair as if she was reciting it.  Everyone turned to look at her and she looked up from her book to take in their stares. “Not yet.  You’re the True Alpha they’re always talking about, right?”

Scott tried a smile, looking around at his group before he nodded.  

Ella shrugged.  “The True Alpha’s pack from California has no defined rules because the pack is just that, undefined.  Two werewolves, a coyote, a banshee, two humans and an unknown,” she rattled off. “Until rulings are made as they arise, there is no predecent.”

“Precedent,” Peter corrected gently, but still looked proud.

“Precedent,” Ella repeated as expected.  She went back to her reading quietly.

Stiles put a hand on a flummoxed Scott’s arm. “Well, look at that, Scott.  A child knows more about Werewolf politics than you do.” Stiles said impressed, patting it before letting his hand slide off and back down to the chair arm.

“Yeah, why is that? Where did she learn that, her pack?” Scott asked.

Michelle shook her head.  “Ella was eight when she came here.  She was one of our first to call this place home. Everything she learned, she learned from here,” she added with a smile at the girl reading.

“You teach that stuff here?” Lydia asked surprised.

Michelle looked confused.  “Of course we do. People here have suffered trauma, and a lot of them are too young to have been taught these things.  It took awhile for us to settle into something remotely orderly and some of the Weres here are teachers. Once we got it organised early this year, we started giving people lessons.  Now, we give the children, and a few adults, a week upon arrival to get used to the place and then they go to classes.” She turned to Peter, done with lecturing. “Everyone knows how Derek feels about being an alpha, but really, they’re too happy to care.” She sighed shaking her head.  “Problem is, he’s fighting it.”

Peter frowned, his gaze falling on Derek in confusion.  That was impossible. “You can’t fight a transference. It just happens.”

Michelle shrugged helplessly.  “I don’t know what to tell you.  Maybe it’s because of their balance?  I know they can both fully transform into wolves.  Both of them are struggling.”

“Why is Theo struggling?” Malia said.  “I thought he was just being... not dead.”

The nurse looked at Malia.  “Theo got bit by an alpha,” Michelle said like it was obvious. Malia nodded like this wasn’t new information.  “Multiple times.”

Liam looked up. “So, he’s not just taking longer to heal?  He’s already supernatural,” Liam said.

Michelle shook her head.  “By design, not nature. The wolf is stronger.  Will always be stronger, according to the hierarchy.”

“Hierarchy?” Scott looked even more confused.  

When Michelle turned to Peter for an explanation, Stiles nodded as he laced his fingers together over Adam’s side where he was currently falling asleep.  “Oh, I know that look. That’s the look of, ‘ _Who are these people, why are they so stupid_ ’?” Stiles commented.  When they turned to him, he continued, “I give it out a lot at training.”

Peter sighed, taking pity on the True Alpha.  “You lucked into your inheritance. There is usually a world that introduces you to the fine print of it by the time you inherit.  Everywhere else, that is. You,” he stressed pointedly at Scott, “got the cheat codes. Now you're just going with the motions and picking up as you go along,” Peter explained.  “Theo is supernatural, but he is two different species and he was engineered, so to speak. Unknown. Other. The alpha was biting with intention to claim, it’s why it went after Ella,” he said gesturing to the girl sitting nearby.  “Children are easier to claim and sway. It’s also why they are the most protected, always. The alpha was also feral, so the Alpha Spark was desperately strong and very focused.” He glanced across to Theo. “Judging from the amount of bites, he was trying to get to Ella anyway he could, even if it was through the beta that was blocking him.  That many bites, with that strong an intention?” His mouth puffed out as he exhaled, his eyebrows high. “Once he was bitten, and Derek killed the alpha, the claim transferred to settle with the victor of the slay.” His arm gestured to Derek.

“So Theo is Derek’s Beta now?” Stiles summarised.

Michelle nodded.  “Or he would be, but he’s being rejected by his alpha, because Derek doesn’t want the transference of the Alpha Spark.”  She sighed. “Theo can’t be both bitten Werewolf and Unknown, but he also can’t be a new beta without an alpha to claim him before he turns.”

Peter continued.  “In other words, he’s stuck in limbo until Derek can man the fuck up. The bite took, but it could start to reject the host if it takes too long.”

“He could die?” Liam asked quietly.  He looked at Ella, who was still reading and then across at Adam, his eyes fighting sleep where he sat on Stiles. “Should we be talking about this in front of…”

Peter waved a dismissive hand.  “This is Pack Dynamics 101. Ella would have learned this when she was five, and Adam learned all of this already in his classes here.  Everything you’re now finding out, they already know.” He looked at them fondly. “It’s why they’re still here.” His gaze moved to Theo.  “They don’t want him to be alone,” he ended quietly.

“Why weren’t we taught any of this?” Scott asked.

Peter turned to Scott.  “You didn’t want to learn from Derek when he was trying to teach you and you certainly didn’t want to learn from me.  At most, the only things you wanted were a cure and for us to leave you alone.”

“Can you blame us, Murderwolf?” Stiles bit.  

Peter gave him a sarcastic smile.  “Regardless. After your victory over Munroe, you all went on with your lives.  The only reason any of you know here exists at all is because Stiles here actually gives Derek the time of day.  He’s the only one with Derek’s number. And Liam wanted somewhere to stash Theo so he could feel better about his guilt.”

“What guilt?” Liam asked, anger creeping into his words.

Peter cocked his head to the side. “The guilt of you not being able to walk on by when you finally noticed he quit his job and was living in his car.”

Lydia narrowed her eyes.  “That’s not guilt. That’s called compassion.  Not that you’d know.”

He turned on Lydia this time.  “Oh? And were you actively seeking him out in the last few months while you were in MIT to act on all that wonderful compassion?  While he was declared dead, couldn’t finish high school, and was eating leftovers from the coffee shop he ‘worked at’?” He addressed the group at large now.  “Because from what I’ve heard, you brought him back from the dead and then left him wandering around when you had no use for him anymore.”

“What are you, his keeper? Like he didn’t deserve it,” Malia huffed.

Neither of them got any further before the growling from the small body behind Peter and, subsequently, the smaller one on Stiles made them pause.

Ella was breathing heavily, glaring steadily at Malia.  “I don’t like you. I don’t like you and you are making me angry. Theo is my friend.  He saved my life.” Her grip on the study guide was turning her fingers white. The healing scratches on her hand near disappearing.

“Very eloquent kiddo,” Peter said nonchalantly.

Ella huffed and turned back to her book, her fingers still tight on the page, dismissing a disconcerted looking Malia.  

“Derek said to use our words when we’re angry or upset,” Adam said, still staring angrily at Malia, and now fully awake after hearing his sister’s growls.  Ella nodded, though she didn’t look up. “You can’t solve something if you don’t know the problem.” It sounded like a direct quote.

Stiles covertly covered his mouth in case the incensed little boy saw his smile.

Peter got up.  “Well, there isn’t anything we can do right now.  The compound has likely set you up with some rooms you can share, but, ultimately, it’s a waiting game.”

*** 

Stiles opened his eyes in the darkness of the room and sighed.  He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep, and he was right. He looked up at the bed, seeing Lydia up there near the edge and knew Malia was on the other side.  Behind him, Scott was also still asleep. He lay there for a little while longer and then rolled his eyes. Getting up, he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly.  There was no one around. Everywhere was quiet and the lights were all dim. He supposed there wasn’t much use for bright light with a bunch of Weres that could see in the dark.  

“Stiles?”

“Whaaooh my _God_.” Stiles held his chest as he leaned another hand on the wall beside him.

Lowell was watching him in amusement.  “Sorry?” he said not sounding or looking at all like it.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at him.  “Sure,” he deadpanned.

Lowell smiled crookedly.  “Couldn’t sleep, huh?” When Stiles shook his head, Lowell nodded.  “Yeah, same. You on your way to see Derek?” he asked his head gesturing down the corridor towards the courtyard..

Stiles thought of denying it, but who was he kidding?  “I was gonna end up there, yeah.”

Lowell nodded.  “I’ll walk with you.  Was heading near to the forest anyway.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side.  “Why?”

Lowell shrugged, his head shaking absently to signify he didn’t really have a reason.  “Just walking.” Accepting the answer, Stiles fell into step with him. “How’s your control coming along?” the mage asked eventually as they hit the courtyard.

Stiles sighed inhaling the fresh air as a breeze hit him, cool as a deep pool of fresh water.  “It’s coming along, but the Spark’s grown a ton.” He looked around. “Felt a lot better when I got here.”  

“Hmm, probably the boost to the power of the wards when you crossed the border.”

A breath caught in Stiles’ throat when he heard that.  At the same time, his mind couldn’t help but replay the evening so far that backed up the theory.  As soon as he’d crossed the wards, his Spark had been less active. “What?”

Lowell’s eyebrows were raised in surprise.  “Your magic has grown, Stiles,” he explained.  “A lot. I can feel it even now. When you got here, there was a shudder, like - hmm, it’s hard to explain. I can speak for myself, as I don’t know whether Debbie felt it. There was a-” Lowell looked off to the side as they walked, trying to find the words.  “Anticipation, almost?” He shrugged. “It lasted for a while and I didn’t know what it was. It sharpened at one point and then it released completely. Suddenly - the wards, they shuddered like they went offline for a split second before rebooting.  But... the power behind it, there was more of it.” He smiled at Stiles. “Turns out it was you travelling closer and then crossing the wards.”

Stiles soaked that in for a moment before asking, “You felt them anticipate me coming here?  As I got closer?” Lowell nodded. “Are they... sentient?” he asked, voicing a concern he’d had since he walked up to them earlier in the night.

Lowell laughed easily.  “It’s funny you should say that.  But not as such, no. They live, like all magic lives, I suppose.”  He shrugged. “They feed on the belief you gave to them that they will stay strong and impenetrable.  Derek believes in them just as much as you do. Genius idea of yours, if I haven’t mentioned that lately.”  The expression on his face looked like there was a ‘but’ coming. “But you’ve been gone a while and this place is inhabited by people who have been... damaged.”  To put it lightly. “Torn away from their packs, separated from their families and experienced true fear of strangers coming into their private homes and destroying them.  You can’t break that out of their minds, no matter how hard you try.” He looked up and around at the sky. The stars were beautiful tonight. “This place has never been attacked before.  Likewise, the wards haven’t been breached either. Hunters don’t even know where we are. And that helps keep us protected. If hunters ever get here-”

“It could trigger their fear.”  Stiles looked out at the forest, catching what Lowell was throwing.  “Could affect the belief.”

Lowell nodded.  “And Derek is out cold.  Loopholes are a bitch.” He breathed in the crisp December air, seeing it dispel as fog in his breath.  “They’ll hold. I’m sure of it, but any kind of mass attack on the wards could break them.” It was a chilling thought.

On the other hand... “But if they hold, and the inhabitants all see the wards holding...”

Lowell smiled again, pleased as always when Stiles reached the right conclusion.  “Stronger than any barrier you could ever create.” He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and chuckled.  “It’s like the wards just got out of college, with their degree, but can’t get hired to do the job ‘til they get the experience.”

Stiles huffed and finished the well known scenario looking out at the dark trees.  “But they won’t get the experience until they do the job,” he said nodding along.

Lowell looked out at the forest, too.  “Until then, they pull their power from the belief, from the small branching connections you’ve made to the currents, from me and Deb.”  He forestalled the worried look Stiles gave him. “It’s very minimal,” he stressed. “I barely feel it, and only on bad days where I exhaust myself training.  Sleep like a babe. For real. But, like I said, they’re basically self-powering.” He gave Stiles a considering look. “You should do this for hire, like private security and stuff for Weres and such.”  He scoffed. “You’d make a fortune.” Lowell then shook his head like he was getting off topic. “Anyway,” he said pulling himself back on track. “They pull enough to help them stay ‘online’ so to speak so they can do their job, which for now is basically guarding from minimal threats.”

“You call a feral alpha, a minimal threat?”

“The alpha attacked in the forest, a quarter mile out, inside of the wards.  He was out on the border of it for days. Derek increased the patrol and when members from established packs nearby came to lend aid, they helped patrol too.  The alpha couldn’t get any closer. Yesterday... Deb and I, we could feel him pushing through. Now we know it’s because Ella was past the boundary of the wards looking for flowers to add to her project.  When she ran from him, she was the only one there, and she doesn’t know the wards like we do, doesn’t know how they work. She was running from a monster, from something she’s feared and had nightmares about for years now.  Didn’t believe in anything, didn’t think of anything but getting back to the compound. And any ground he managed to gain was thwarted by the forest itself.”

Stiles paused, sorting through the bomb that Lowell just dropped.  “I’m sorry... the forest did what?”

Lowell snorted.  “You think Ella is a tree climbing type of girl?  Or that alphas can’t climb trees to grip onto tiny ten year olds?” Lowell said with meaning.  He watched in wonder now at the forest that lay ahead of them. “Ella said she was running, and saw a branch, and decided to jump over it.”  He narrated to Stiles what Ella experienced, at least what he managed to get her to say once she’d calmed down enough to speak. “She said when she jumped, she landed on another branch that was in front of her, but higher, and then jumped for another and another until she was high enough off the ground.”  He paused. “She was in blind panic mode, of course, so she didn’t notice until she was up there and froze in fright of how high up she was. When she slipped...” He closed his eyes and shook his head, not even able to comprehend how scared that little girl had been. He looked at Stiles. “I went out there.  Had one of the Weres take me. I wanted to know how the alpha could get so close. If there was something wrong with the wards.”

That’s what Stiles had been wondering.  They should have prevented him from crossing.  Or at least slowed him down for Ella to get more of a head start.  “Was there? Is there?” Stiles didn’t know if he could take the fact that this was his fault, too.

Lowell looked at him.  He cocked his head. “Did you know,” he said, “Wolves can run up to 60 kilometres per hour?”  Stiles looked confused at the non sequitur. “Werewolves have been known to get up to 62 - maybe 65.”  He shrugged like it didn’t matter. “I calculated it. Half a mile out, if she’d stayed it would have taken them just under a minute to get to her.”

It didn’t sound like long, but a minute took forever in certain cases.  Stiles would know. “They wouldn’t have reached her in time,” he realised.

Lowell shook his head in answer.  “I’ve been playing it through my mind since they all came back to the compound.  Your wards, they’re a smart little thing. They gave ground, moved her closer. Derek and Theo got to her in under 30 seconds.”  He looked at Stiles impressed. “Ella was the only one out there. The feral alpha’s spark was very adamant, Derek was scared after he heard her scream - doubting - and Ella’s fear wouldn’t feed the wards enough to keep that alpha out.”

Stiles ran a hand over his face, left it covering his mouth.  “Shit.”

“There’s something else.”

“Oh, what the hell else could there be?”

“Marcus got word from one of the nearby packs.  Hunters were getting interested in the fact that the alpha wasn’t moving on.  Reported that they heard the hunters wanted to know what was interesting him so much.”

“What... does that have to do with the wards?”

Lowell shook his head like he knew what he was saying was crazy.  “I think... I have a theory that that was part of the reason why the wards let him in, too.”  He saw the look on Stiles’ face and raised his hands in supplication. “Look, I know it sounds crazy, and I can’t prove it, but Stiles - when I went out there.  There was magic in the trees,” he said hopelessly, like he couldn’t believe it either.

Stiles’ mouth opened.  “Wh- what...” He looked out at the innocuous looking trees, his eyebrows raised high.  “You - what?”

“My theory is that the wards aren’t sentient.  They don’t think for themselves. I think... they’re thinking like you.”

Stiles repeated himself again.  “What?” This time with incredulity.  “The wards think I want to create a forbidden forest?”

Lowell laughed, catching the reference.  “That! That right there is my point!” he said gesturing wildly at Stiles’s person.  He sobered and faced him seriously, laying an outline. Stiles was reminded of his SO, how she’d lay out a scenario and then ask him to fill in the blanks and formulate a plan.  That must have been what got his mind into the right mode. “If you were the wards, and you knew that you couldn’t hold up long enough magically to help one of your charges. If you were also aware, like Derek was, that there were hunters near the area, and-”  He cast around for a scenario. “-say you managed to hold up in time and Derek got to her-”

A dawning look of disquiet understanding crossed Stiles’ features and he could see it like a vision playing out in front of him.  “The alpha would still be out there.” He could see it, could see how it haunted the borders. “And he wouldn’t move on, not knowing there were children here,” Stiles whispered remembering what Peter had said earlier.  “If the alpha remained, the hunters would definitely come. They’d meet the wards,” he said continuing the narrative in a foreboding tone as he could see it live-action. “They’d know it was supernatural, and they’d investigate.”  His hand covered his face, recognising now why Lowell had given him so much context before. “They’d know we were here and they’d attack with everything they had. No mercy.” He looked seriously at Lowell. His conclusion, he could tell, matched the mage’s - and it broke his heart.  “So, the wards let in a feral alpha and they-"  He almost couldn't voice it. "- _used Ella as bait_ to keep him in one place for the compound to find him. To kill him.”  It was... diabolical.  A little sickening.

And, objectively, _exactly_ what he would have done if he had no choice and limited time.

“Jesus.”  The word was quiet and partially muffled by the hands that covered Stiles face now, but the broken whisper summarised the twist in Stiles’ gut perfectly.  He felt the hot spill of water and he hastily wiped it away from his eyes.

Lowell nodded sedately, cognizant of what Stiles was currently assimilating.  He’d been doing it for hours now. “The magic was still there, trace amounts but I could still feel it in the core of the trees.  Tasted like I was licking a battery when I got close. Just like now,” he said with empty humour. Next to him, Stiles’ didn’t even smile, just shut his eyes like the words hurt.  “It was enough to come to the right conclusion. Should be totally gone by now.” He put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “I don’t know how you did it, because that shit...” He shook his head in disbelief.  “That shit can’t be taught, Stiles. It takes a lot of frickin’ power to do something like that. To make wards which work like that. It’s... intricate - it’s-”

“I don’t...” Stiles looked down at his hands. His voice felt like there was no power behind it.  It came out low and unsure. “I don’t feel that powerful, though.”

Lowell put his hands on Stiles’ shoulders.  “And that’s miraculous to me too, because you are,” he said.  “Just being around you since you first did the incantation for the wards feels like my spine is plugged into a wall socket.  And I know your Spark’s grown and you were struggling to control it. It’s no wonder the wards pulled it from you. You didn’t need it and they, thinking like you, figured they needed it more.  They don’t think for themselves but, Stiles... they certainly recognise their creator.”

“You were there, too.  You did most of the incantations.”

“But you woke them, shaped them.  You provided a power source and a system to keep them alive.”  

“So, what, they imprinted on me?  Like a duckling?”

Lowell laughed at the comparison and nodded considering it to be true.  “It’ll probably be the same whenever you visit in the future.” He looked worried.  “Have you been using the chants?” Lowell reminded him. “Because it doesn’t sound like it’s working.”

“I’ve been taking walks to use my Spark where I live.  No one can see.”

“Be careful.  That can attract the wrong kind of attention.”  He placed a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles batted Lowell’s concerned hands away.  “Would you stop reading my aura already? God, you empaths are always so concerned about people.”

Lowell gave a self-deprecating grin.  “Kinda my job.” His smile reverted back to his concerned frown once more.  Stiles rolled his eyes seeing it again. “We’ll need to have another session soon.  You need to get this under control. You’re much calmer now, but I can almost feel your magic surging under your skin.  Come to me this week, okay? Promise.”

“I promise.”  At Lowell’s knowing look he held up his palms in surrender.  “I promise! I promise.” He backed into the branching corridor off the courtyard that would take him to the hospital wing, waving goodbye as the mage walked off onto the grass.

Alone now, with all of that to think about, Stiles turned to continue walking.  He navigated the area with familiarity, having spent nearly a week in here when he’d come the first time.  It was so surprising the first time to see where Derek had been staying. His hand skimmed the wall next to the door to the large open room they called the hospital wing.  There were notices and signs up, one of which showed the supplies Michelle needed on the next grocery run on bright green paper. His mouth quirked in a smile. He remembered telling Derek about that upon Michelle’s request.  The man had been trying to run everything at the same time all by himself. Stiles had grown exhausted just thinking of all the tasks Derek had taken upon himself to complete. Michelle had said he was a bit controlling, but that she couldn’t blame him.  The compound - as they’d all taken to calling it - was a lot to manage with so little people.

When Derek returned with Stiles after the FBI raid, he’d been away from the place for months, tracking down the hunters in Virginia.  No clear leader meant the place was nearly in a shambles and Stiles hardly saw Derek during that time. When he was deemed safe enough to walk around and not trip over himself, the werewolf had given him his room, most likely to keep him out of the way while Derek worked.

But Stiles had had a good time in here with Michelle.  He liked her, she was sassy. She also ran the place like a ship, everything kept in place and in stock when possible.  She’d asked Stiles to have a word with Derek about his monitoring of the medical supplies, since he’d known the Werewolf for longer.  Ease the reigns a bit. Stiles hadn’t been sure Derek would listen to him, from past experience. When he’d actually managed to do it, Michelle had been so happy and subsequently worked out her own schedule with the guys Derek had placed in charge of the grocery runs.  By the time Stiles returned - after the situation with Munroe in Beacon Hills - to strengthen the wards with Lowell, word had apparently got round. Stiles was surprised by the number of people who’d come to him asking him to ‘Have a word with Derek’, while he walked around on his second visit.  It was sad that he hadn’t been back since, he’d missed this place.

It was different now.  Different and... yet the same.  There were the same buildings - mostly.  Same general layout. Much different atmosphere, though.  The people here had simply been hiding before. A scared people with an irreverent leader.  The influx of Weres from neighbouring cities and states that Derek, and later Scott, had found to send there had put a big demand on Derek’s shoulders and a group of twenty or so people had risen to over sixty, now.  Sometimes, all of them needing attention at once.

But, as Stiles stood outside of the hospital wing looking at the lists Michelle made, he realised how much ground Derek had given since Stiles left.  The Weres who were walking around, because they couldn’t sleep with Derek’s condition on their minds, showed him how much they all loved being here. He didn’t blame them.  It was safe here, much safer than where they’d come from and miles better from where they could be.

Pushing in the door, Stiles slipped inside, shutting it quietly behind him.  Small movement up ahead had his eyes snapping to Ella, who still sat next to Theo.  He felt the same disorienting lurch in his stomach as he remembered what the wards - his, what _his_ wards - had done to her to ensure the alpha’s capture, and stood stock still.  Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he turned his head to the low snores across the room.  Adam had fallen asleep on Stiles completely earlier, and Stiles had laid him on a bed on the other side of the room.  With a glance, he could see the young boy was still there.

Eyes going back to Ella now, he took in the pencil in Ella’s hand along with the book she was reading the night before.  She had a blanket wrapped around her, which told Stiles she’d been sleeping there and, as soon as she woke up, started working again.  She was calling out numbers and instructions as if Theo could hear her. Stiles felt his heart break a little more. When he woke up, Theo better appreciate that shit.

“What you doing now, kiddo?” he said quietly knowing she would hear him.  It’s likely she knew he’d been coming all along.

Ella looked up at his nickname for her, before going back to the book.  “Mathematical reasoning. He does maths on a Saturday - because he’s a masochist.”

Stiles smiled.  He wondered who must have said that in her presence before.  Though she used the word like she knew what it meant. Tone and everything.  “That’s a big word for a ten year old.”

Ella sighed.  “Not if you have my brother giving you a new word everyday.”  She paused and looked at him again pointedly. Stiles held in his amusement, but welcomed its arrival over the anxiety he still felt at what he’d done.  Adam had told him thanks for the calendar as they’d spoken quietly before he fell asleep. Said he knew because Derek sucked at giving gifts. “You’re not hurt,” she said, her gaze falling to Derek.  “So, you’re here to talk to Derek.”

Stiles sat down in the same chair as before next to Derek’s bed.  He met her gaze over his prone form. “Guilty. You mind?”

She shook her head.  “Do you want me to leave?”

He took in her grip around Theo’s middle finger, the slight shakiness of her voice as she asked.  She was trying to be brave enough to leave if he needed it. Stiles had a sudden, clear memory of sitting with his mother and pretending to be alright enough to do the same thing for his dad.  “Nah. You can stay.” From the slow intake of her breath, pretending she wasn’t relieved, he knew he’d done the right thing. She went back to the wording of the maths problem. Stiles wondered at what must have happened to Theo here, that he could inspire such loyalty and worry from a group of Weres like this.

He turned to Derek and sat forward on the chair, resting his elbows on the bed.  “Hey there, Sourwolf,” he said quietly. “Not even sure if you can hear me. Some studies have found that people in comas can hear when you talk to them.  Not sure if this qualifies as a coma, though.” He looked down the length of Derek, seeing the outline of him under the covers from the chest down. “So... you’re an alpha again.”  He rested his chin on his palm. “I get why you’re scared. I do. It didn’t turn out so well the first time.” One of his fingers traced alongside Derek’s arm on the sheets, not daring to touch him.  “But Derek, this isn’t the first time anymore. You’re wiser now and you’re not alone. I mean - you weren’t alone the first time either, but you’re especially not alone now.”

Stiles watched absently as Ella turned a page in the book she was going through.  Heard her reading the problems softly to herself and sighed. “I know you think you don’t know what you’re doing.  I know you think that you’re not strong enough to fight for them, because of - because of what happened before.” His eyes fell on Derek’s face, at the bruising there and the slashes on his cheek that wouldn’t heal because they were inflicted by an alpha.  “That’s not going to happen again. There is a whole compound here of wolves and - and coyotes and - God knows what else, who want you as their official alpha, Derek. You’ve been leading them so well, so much better than before that you’re their alpha in all the ways that matter.  In everything but name.”

Stiles sat in silence for a while, emotion closing up his throat so he couldn’t speak.  He sat back, chin propping up once again on his palm as he took in the machine letting him know Derek’s blood pressure and heart rate.  That wasn’t there the last time. He smiled a little. Must be Michelle’s request. “I’m really proud of you, you know? Of what you’ve managed to do here,” he added needlessly gesturing around the room.  “You’ve grown, changed in a way I never knew you needed. You managed to bring a group of people together, help them the way their alphas should have been able to and you did it because you _do know how to be an alpha_ , Derek.”  He huffed, suddenly amused as he came to a realisation.  “You just prefer to do it without the pressure of the title because you don’t want to shoulder the blame in case something goes wrong.”  He let his hands thread on his stomach. “And I get that too. You’ve blamed yourself for so much - for so long - it’s weighed you down.”  

His eyes went to Ella again, and her vigil over Theo.  “It looks like you finally managed to get rid of that weight and then this happens.”  He shook his head. “Must feel like a flashback. A really terrible one. But if you look around, you’ll see how different everything is to back then.  These people - your people - they need you, and they’ll work with you, Derek. You must know that by now. Don’t abandon them because you’re scared.” He watched the inch of space between their skin, the white of the sheet looking blue under the dim lights.  “That isn’t who you are. You’re better than that.” He looked up at Derek’s face again, trying to see any change there. “You are an alpha, and you can’t do that halfway. Not anymore.” Leaning forward again, he didn’t even notice when he took Derek’s hand in his.  “Fight the fear of it, Derek. Fight it with your family. They aren’t going anywhere. They've all come here, just for you. No one is taking them away. I won’t let them.” He looked amused. “Though, from what I’ve seen, they’ll tear apart anyone who tries.” His hand tightened. “You need to come back.  You’ve got to come back to me,” he whispered.

“Your eyes are different,” he heard and looked up at Ella.  “Like reflectors.”

Stiles swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat.  He’d forgotten Ella was there for a moment. “Like on a bicycle?” he asked being deflective, wiping his eyes with his free hand.  He paused. Free hand? Stiles looked down at the hand that held Derek’s, absently noting that Ella was nodding in confirmation above.  “They don’t feel any different.” At least, his eyes didn’t, but that didn’t matter, glued as they were to his hand.

Twitch.  

Stiles jumped, startled. “Derek?” he said in quiet astonishment, his voice croaky.  He looked up at Derek’s face and got closer. “Derek?” The man’s eyes opened as Derek gasped.  Then they shone a brilliant blue. His beta eyes. Letting go of his hand, Stiles leaned fully over the werewolf, to see if he could get a reaction from him. “Derek!”  Over Derek’s bed, Stiles noticed Ella had got up too, to see if Derek was really awake. There was silence.

Then Derek started to convulse.  

“Theo?”

He looked over at Ella’s quiet words to see Theo was breathing heavily,  he moved around the bed to Theo’s side when he noticed the man start shaking as well, as if he was seizing too.  The heart monitors next to the two men were racing. He wasn’t surprised when they began to alarm. The beeping was far too fast, even for a wolf.

“Er, Ella?  Get Michelle.  Quickly. Can you find her?”  He wouldn’t know where to begin, but Ella took off at a fast-paced run as soon as he asked by-passing even her brother who was now awake and staring open-mouthed and scared at what was happening.  “Derek. Derek, I’m not sure what’s happening and I’m feeling a little pissed you’re putting me in a position where I don’t know what to do.” He ran his hands through his hair grasping the strands as the seizing continued.

Just as the doors banged open, Derek arched off the bed, letting out a loud howl that reverberated through the hospital wing.  Likely, it travelled throughout the nearest buildings and into the fields of the compound surrounding them. Stiles covered his ears.  In close succession, Theo joined in, eyes opening gold before turning a crystal blue, but sightless as he answered with a roaring howl of his own.  Next to him Derek’s eyes - staring up at the ceiling - changed as he howled, from blue to blood red. Lungs finally emptying of breath to keep going, they both collapsed on their beds, their heart monitors gradually slowing down to the regular pace from before.

“Still likes to make an entrance,” Peter said slowing his pace along the aisle and shaking his head as he walked.  He sat in the spot Stiles had vacated when the commotion started, a heavy sigh escaping him on impact. Likewise, Stiles sat down on Derek’s bed as it was nearest, exhausted by his day so far.

“Wow.  Do you feel that?” Michelle said with an excited whisper.  Her hands moved like she could feel something tangible in the air.

Peter nodded.  “I most certainly do.”

Stiles looked between them, and then around at the wolves who must have raced into the room when they heard Derek’s howl.  He hadn’t even noticed until Peter spoke. Gaze cutting through them, he gestured for Adam and the young werewolf scooted along the bed he was still on and approached him, passing Scott and Liam, with the rest of the pack.  The compound’s Weres all looked - calm? Content? There were a range of smiles around them that seemed so at ease, like they were finally comfortable. He turned back to Michelle, an arm going around Adam who’d burrowed into his side.  “He’s okay?” he asked tentatively.

She nodded.  The relief in her tone was palpable.  “More than, they both are.” Her eyes scanned Theo’s monitor before she leaned over to raise an edge of gauze.  “The bite took, and he’s beginning to heal properly now.” Her eyes were watery as she looked at him and Peter. “He answered his alpha’s call.  Derek’s status - and being so close - it’s helping him heal. He’ll be fine in a couple of hours.” Her hand went to her chest, like she was trying to hold in her heartbeat.  She sat on Theo’s bed next to Liam, her other hand on bed to steady herself. Liam had a hand on Ella’s back in comfort. Ella had stretched out over Theo’s back, mindful of the healing wounds.  She was crying, relieved that her friend was going to live.

“What did you tell him?”  Stiles heard and turned to look across at Peter.

“What?” he asked and swallowed.

Peter gestured to the room, to Derek and Theo.  “You were in here talking, obviously,” he remarked, “because you’re you - to him.”  He gestured to Derek and cocked his head to the side. “What did you tell him?”

Stiles thought of all the things he’d said and pulled the handbrake on those thoughts immediately.  “Not much.”

Peter’s eyebrow cocked in blatant disbelief.  “You got through to a catatonic, resistant, mid-transition alpha, with ‘Not much’?” he stated blunty, his tone withering.

Stiles shrugged.  “I just rambled is all.”  Which was kind of true. “Like usual.  I don’t remember everything.” Which was also true.

“Stiles?”  The voice was deep, but croaky.  Stiles’ eyes snapped to the man in the bed and he scooted up carefully on the side so as not to jostle anything connected to him.

“Derek?”  He leaned forward so the man wouldn’t have to move too much.  “Hey.” Derek’s eyes opened hearing Stiles’ voice. Head turning towards the sound.  “Hey there, Comawolf.”

Those expressive eyebrows furrowed.  “Stiles?” His voice was clearer now, less croaky.  “What are-? Why-”

“Derek,” Michelle cut in from where she sat.  She stood and looked at the monitor. “You need to calm down.”  Too late, Stiles noticed the heart monitor beeping had increased.  “What do you remember?”

Derek was noticeably thinking back on what happened, very confused as to why Stiles was there and why he was in the - was he in the hospital wing?  There was a blip on the monitor and Derek’s eyes opened wide. “Ella.”

The little girl hurried around the bed to stand by Peter and stepped forward so Derek didn't have to strain to see her.  Derek’s head turned to the right to see her. “I’m here! I’m okay, Derek.”

The sigh of relief was deep.  “Where’s Theo?” he suddenly said.  “And why-” He froze, a haunted look dawning on his face.  Derek suddenly turned his head slowly to his left, as if he suddenly knew the boy was over there.  “Why do I feel…”

“Do you remember what happened?” Michelle asked again softly.

But Derek’s hands were already covering his face, because he knew.  He knew this feeling and he recognised the connection between him and the unconscious man next to him.  Stiles, being so close, noticed the look of devastation that crossed Derek’s features before he’d covered it.  Saw the salt water that leaked from the corner of Derek’s eyes. “The alpha.” The sound was muffled, but it was obvious what he’d said.  “I’m the alpha now.” Ella stepped back, relaxing into Peter when he dragged her up to sit with him. She curled up on him easily.

“Don’t sound too excited,” Peter quipped deadpan as his arms absently curved around the small girl.  “Theo was bitten before you killed it,” he added. “So... _Mazel Tov,_ I suppose,” he ended with a unsympathetic shrug.  

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek hissed emphatically.

“Language,” Ella said quietly into Peter’s neck.  The older man chuffed a laugh.

“Indeed,” he added.

To Stiles’ amazement, Derek was actually getting up.  “I need to-”

“You need to lay your ass down.” Red eyes faced him and Stiles froze a moment in reflex before he smiled.  Just like old times. “Oh, nuh uh. Don’t even with me, Mr Alpha.”

“I’m fine.”

Stiles gave him a ‘so what?’ shrug.  “I didn’t say you weren’t.” He leaned closer.  “But you do want to run, to be alone to deal with this.”  He stared pointedly. "You need to rest somewhere you can get help if anything goes wrong. We can leave you to that. Give you some privacy." He sent a glance to Michelle. 

Taking his cue, Michelle clapped her hands once to get everyone's attention.  “Alright, there’s been a lot of excitement.  Now that we all know everyone is fine, we can all leave them to rest, and get some of our own.  Out, people, out!”


	2. Chapter 2

 

***

A voice pulled Theo towards consciousness.  “ _Pretty sure it’s 3x-6_.”  And promptly confused him.

“ _Really?_ ”  That was Ella.  There was a tightening Theo could feel in his gut at hearing her voice, though he wasn’t quite sure yet why that was.

“ _Yeah, multiply out the brackets there, see?_ ”  Theo felt the mattress move when Liam - he made out the voice now - leaned to point something out.  _Liam._ Liam was here?  Where was here?

“ _Oh... yeah, okay I see it.  This is cool._ ”

There was a snort from further away.  " _Wish I thought that when I was your age._ ”  That was Peter.  _Peter is here, too?  Didn’t he leave earlier?_

“ _It doesn’t seem that hard,_ ” Ella’s derisive tone that she usually saved for the older children in her class was on full display.

What was going on? Theo tried to voice that, but he was still too groggy to get out more than, “What...”

There was a pause.  “Theo!” A humanoid lump was suddenly on top of him, squeezing him tight and saying his name over and over.  He tensed, expecting it to hurt and then relaxed when he realised it didn’t.

Peter’s tone was exasperated.  “Ella, maybe give him a chance to breathe.”  The squeeze relaxed somewhat, but the adrenaline rush from the impromptu tackle had startled Theo awake fully.  He looked around, seeing the hospital wing around him. It was empty save the three visitors and himself.

The disoriented feeling returned with the anticipation of pain, followed by the familiar confusion when none came.  “Why-” The rush of memory as he looked around at the confused faces had Theo gasping. “The alpha, is it-”

“The alpha’s dead, Theo.  It’s okay,” Liam said quietly, a hand on Theo’s thigh.

Theo let out a rush of air, deflating with relief.  He let his arms relax on Ella, holding her to him as she kept murmuring how glad she was that he woke up.  Something else niggled at the back of his mind, but he blocked it out for a moment to turn to Liam. The Werewolf was sitting beside him on the narrow hospital bed, half under Ella and smiling at him fondly with a touch of concern.  “How do you feel?” Liam asked.

Theo thought about it for a moment.  “Kind of confused.” He looked around again.  “How long have I been here?”

Peter, who until now had remained silent, leaned forward.  The magazine he’d been reading was on his lap under Theo’s Mathematical Reasoning textbook.  Ella must have been reading it and let fall to the floor when she jumped over to hug Theo senseless.  “The attack was two nights ago. Liam came up with Scott and the rest of his pack the same time as me, by the next morning.”

Theo looked up and Liam, whose eyebrows raised in question when Theo seemed to be holding back a response.  “You came back early,” Theo said.

Liam simply shrugged.  “You were hurt.”

Theo nodded slowly, resting his head back into Liam’s side.  He turned bodily, smiling when Ella giggled as she was brought along for the ride.  He let his eyes shut when Liam brushed hair out of his face with a warm hand. When he opened them, after he settled, he could see Peter watching him with narrowed eyes.  He looked away, down to Ella, who was lying down quietly, her eyes closed. “Two days. That means it’s Monday. Why aren’t you in class?” he said nudging her with his thigh.  “And where’s Adam?” Since he’d met them, the two were never far away from each other.

Ella scoffed.  “Adam’s following Stiles around, like he always does.”  She finally deigned to raise her head, her chin resting on his stomach as she looked up at him.  “And classes were cancelled today.”

Theo’s brow quirked in confusion.  “Why?”

She shrugged.  “Cos Derek said so.”

A new wave of memories had Theo turning back to Peter.  “Derek. Is he alright?”

Peter smiled wryly.  “That depends on your definition.”  His head tilted curiously to the side.  “Are you sure _you’re_ alright?  You don’t feel... different?”

Theo cocked an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing at the strategic question.  “What is that supposed to mean?” He looked up at Liam. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asked him instead since Peter had returned to silence.

Liam gave him a considering look.  “It’s actually a valid question. Do you?  Feel any different?” he questioned tentatively.

Sensing this was a serious enquiry,Theo angled to sit up.  He dislodged Ella’s hold in the process and helped her to sit up with him.  When he looked down at his hands, turning them over as he concentrated, the nagging feeling at the back of his mind returned like an itch, now that he was focusing on it.

“You feel it don’t you?” Peter suddenly said watching him knowingly.  Theo’s gaze snapped to him. “You just can’t put a name to it.” Theo’s mouth opened to ask what he meant, when suddenly an answer to his disorientation rushed to him.  It wasn’t that he was feeling something new.

It was more that he _wasn’t_ feeling something old.

“The magic is gone,” he said quietly, astonished.  Disturbed. Looking up, eyes wide and worried, he asked Peter, “What the hell happened to the wards?”

Peter seemed surprised at the angle Theo was going with.  “Nothing,” he answered honestly. “You just can’t feel them anymore.”

Theo felt Liam take his hands, holding them firmly.  “You smell like grief. And panic.”

Theo took in a shallow breath.  “I lost it.” Of course he felt grief.  The feeling of the wards, their constant humming and their gentle vibrating sweep under his feet had been a source of comfort for months.  He hadn’t realised how attached he became to the feeling until it was gone. “Wh-why?” he asked, a helpless element to his tone. “What the hell happened?”

“The alpha,” Liam said, his throat clicking with dryness as he swallowed around the lump in his throat.  Remembering what Theo had looked like when they all arrived still haunted him. “He uh - he tore you both up pretty bad.  You were worse, though, because you refused to let him get to...” He trailed off, knowing how badly Ella already felt. That she blamed herself for it.  At the foot of the bed, Ella was looking down at the fitted sheet she was sitting cross-legged on.

“Hey,” Theo called softly.  He tapped the sheet with a finger when she didn’t respond and watched as her head lifted sharply.  He simply gestured her back to his side with his head. She launched into a quick crawl across the three feet that separated them and he lifted an arm to hold her there.  “Keep going,” he said to Liam.

It was Peter who spoke now.  “The claw marks - and definitely the teeth marks - got deep enough to initiate a claim.”  He left it there, knowing Theo was smart enough to work it out.

And he did.  Theo tensed. The idea alone was... “But the alpha is dead,” he clarified.  The two men nodded. “Who killed it?” He watched them both, not caring who answered.  

Peter and Liam shared a glance before Liam said, “Derek did.”

Theo’s eyebrows were raised now.  “So I’m...”

Liam nodded.  “Yeah.”

“And he’s...”

Liam nodded again.  “Yeah.”

“Oh.”  Theo let out a rush of air.  “Okay.”

“Is it?” Liam asked.  “Is it okay?”

Theo’s mouth opened to speak but nothing came out.  In the end, he shrugged. He didn’t know what to feel right now.  “Well, can’t go back. So, the only option is forward, right?” He turned to Peter.  “Where is he? I should probably talk to him.”

Peter sat back in the visitor’s chair.  “Probably in his office. There was a meeting called earlier.  But he’s been holed up in there, off and on, since it happened.  Stiles keeps trying to coax him out, but his success is... varied.”

***

“I said I don’t want to think about it.”

“Well too goddamn bad, Derek.”

“Guys, come on.”  Scott finally stepped in, trying to dispel the charged atmosphere between Derek and his best friend.  They were all gathered for a meeting requested by some of the elders of the compound on behalf of the inhabitants.  Two of the elders, Beatrice and Arthur sat on the sofa next to Scott and Lydia, the other two - Clyde and Lesley - sat in the two visitors chairs, angled so the inhabitants of the room were in a loosely formed circle.  Stiles had been perched on the arm of the sofa, until Derek started arguing with him. Then he’d paced as he practically lectured the new alpha while Derek’s eyes remained trained on his movements. Now, Stiles stood leaning against the wall next to the door in frustration, his arms crossed as he followed the conversation from person to person in dead silence.  

According to the elders, the compound wanted to put forward a proposal going forward with Derek’s change in status.  They’d invited Scott and Stiles in with them, as they’d known Derek the longest and could help with his decision. Lydia and Malia had tagged along in attendance, acting more like witnesses than anything. The group were all in Derek’s office, since Derek refused to go outside when asked - preferring instead to stay in his blocked off sanctuary.  Derek couldn’t help it. Over the last two years he’d gone from reluctant keeper to active, protective landlord. People relied on him, looked up to him with respect.

For two years, it was fine.  

It was fine because he accepted the temporary role until they could find placement or somewhere to belong.  Somewhere better than with him. In the last two days since he woke up and did a walk-around of the compound, things had changed. People still relied on him and looked up to him with respect, but they had a gleam in their eyes when they watched and spoke to him now.  There was hope, a hope he’d seen before in a group of teenagers he’d abjectly failed. He wasn’t raised to become an alpha, nor was he any good at it, and no matter how much Stiles pushed, that wasn’t going to change.

Except, that’s what they were proposing.

“Derek,” Lesley said softly, sitting with Clyde on one side and Malia on another.  She spoke like she was trying to avoid spooking a wild animal and Derek hated it. “We have a right to follow you if we want to.  Some of us have been following you for over a year now. Being official, with you as our alpha, won’t change anything.”

“You need to give people a choice on whether they want to be claimed,” said Bea, the eldest of the lot of them.

“And what about my choice?” came Derek’s calm, cold response.  Stiles’ eyes narrowed on his words in thought. Derek looked up from where he’d been defiantly staring at the desk.  “I didn’t ask for this. Neither did Theo.” He wondered if Theo had woken up yet, glancing at his phone. Peter had promised to message him when he did.

The last of the elders, Arthur, heaved a sigh as he prepared to speak.  The dark-skinned man was Bea’s husband of forty-eight years. He was known for his brevity, so people learned to pay attention when he spoke.  “Son, I understand you’ve had some difficulties in managing an alpha spark before. I also recognise that you must have had a time of it if you really don’t want to be an alpha again.” The notion of someone not wanting the title, nor hoping to live up to the position, was so strange in their world. But extenuating circumstances surrounded Derek like a dark cloud, Arthur understood that. “There’s a rumour that you gave it away to save your sister, and if it’s true I respect that tremendously - you have no idea.” He scooted forward on the sofa cushion.  “But receiving an alpha spark by doing the exact thing you claim you’re no good at... well.” Arthur stood, pushing up from the sofa cushions with both hands. “I think you need to reflect on who it is you really believe you are, because it does not match with the man that I see - that I interact with nearly everyday. The man who takes in his kin without question, who gives them a home to feel safe in. Who, with a Spark -” he added, sounding as if he’d just been reminded of him. He gestured to Stiles, who cocked an eyebrow at the reference, with an errant hand.  “- Do you even know the last time anyone has ever seen one of those?” he asked as an aside. “And you’ve gone and set up one of the most sophisticated security measures I’ve ever experienced.” He paused to let out a quiet - frustrated - breath. “You’ve done all of this - all of it - for nothing in return.”

“Arthur.  Im not-” Derek began but was cut off by the older Werewolf.

“You provide for this place, for all of us.  You provide, you defend and you support.” He gestured to Bea and himself.  “We earn our keep, in our own way, but not by your request.” He then held out an arm towards Clyde and Lesley.  “We produce for this community, but not by your demand. In return you gained our respect, our dedication, our fealty.”  He laughed and placed his hands on his chest. “In my day, that was the _definition_ of an Alpha, boy.”  Around him the other representatives nodded, Bea with a watery smile.  Arthur looked at his colleagues. “I have a feeling we aren’t going to convince Derek of anything today.” His eyes then moved to stay on Derek when he continued, “We should give him some time to think about what we’ve said.”  He gestured for them to leave. “But, as you know, the best time for a claiming ceremony is during the last quarter, during a time of rest. It takes better,” he finished in a leading tone, his eyes narrowed in humour. “Just in case you do change your mind.”  Stiles got the door and held it open for them to exit, smiling at Bea as she put a hand on his cheek when she walked by. He winked at her as he closed the door.

“Are you really going to turn them all down?”  Stiles turned to look at Scott, who’d moved closer to sit in the chair that Clyde had vacated.  The brunet had dragged it away from the wall of photos to face Derek, leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs as he spoke.  Stiles walked slowly over towards the wall, looking over the photographs again in silence.

“Scott,” Derek implored, his head falling onto his crossed arms on the desk surface.  “Please, just stop.”

Scott leaned back.  “I don’t get it. I mean, you heard what they said, right?  You’re their alpha already, what is it that’s stopping you?”

“He’s scared,” Stiles said, head angled up to get a better view of a photograph he didn’t recognise high up on the wall.  “He doesn’t trust his own judgement.” He finally turned when there was silence in the room. “Right? I mean, you’re trying to avoid your past.  Your memories.” Derek, who was sitting up now and watching him, scowled. Stiles scoffed. “Too bad you’re avoiding the wrong thing.” He crossed the distance to drag the other chair over and sit next to Scott.  “You should be avoiding the actions that caused them, not the memories. The memories keep you smart. Keep you motivated.” He crossed his arms to mimic Derek’s stance. “Don’t get me wrong, Kate really did a number on you.  More than once. And you don’t trust your instincts as a wolf because they let you down. Then you became the alpha, thought it would be better, and that let you down, too.”

“Stiles, Dude, don’t-”

Stiles held up a hand, letting his forehand hit softly on Scott’s shoulder next to him.  “No Scott, this is how Derek thinks,” he said holding Derek’s gaze. “He thinks that being the alpha - no, screw that - being a _Werewolf_ means you have to be on your A-game one hundred percent of the time.”  His eyebrows raised in question, daring Derek to deny it. When no response came, except the narrowing of his eyes, Stiles continued blithely.  “Even when he’s mourning the loss of someone he loves. When he’s mourning the loss of his family. Or when he’s mourning the loss of his packmates.  Because he has to do everything alone. Right, Derek?”

“You don’t know what your talking about,” Derek bit.

“Don’t I?” Stiles bit back.  “Because I know that there was a time - a very specific time - when I would have agreed with you.  You were a terrible alpha. You didn’t communicate, you _never_ listened.  You didn’t ask for help - you demanded it, swinging your dick around to get what you wanted.  You actually annoyed Scott, which - let me tell you - after years of friendship with me, is hard to do.  You turned a bunch of teenagers who were abused and bullied in school; ostracised and desperate to belong to something.  And then you tried to train them by bullying them, fighting them, breaking bones. You were an asshole.” The room was silent for a moment.

“What changed your mind?” The question came from Lydia, who gave him a small smile when he looked over at her.

“Erica Reyes did.”

Derek zeroed in on Stiles even further, if that were possible.  The stab he felt at even hearing her name made him pay attention.  “Erica?”

Stiles had begun to stare off into middle distance so it took him a second to focus on Derek again.  “Erica spoke to me while we were in Argent’s basement.”

“While you were where?” Scott asked confused.

Stiles glanced at him.  “I’ll tell you later,” he said as if it didn’t matter.  “She told me,” he continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “she’d come too far since she’d been turned, to die chained up in a basement.  That she’d let you down and there was no way to pay you back for it.”

Derek sat forward, bracing his forearms on the desk.  “How did she let me down?” he asked confused. That wasn’t possible. “How could she?”

Stiles shook his head sadly and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.  “Derek, you are one of the most emotionally constipated individuals I have ever met.  Ever. She didn’t tell you she cared because you never made it known you wanted to hear it.  All of them wanted to tell you that. You gave them a new family, something to belong to but didn’t follow through because the last time you had one, they were taken away.”  He scratched his head. “And even though I get it, _you_ pushed Erica and Boyd away, and then they ran and got caught.   _You_ told Isaac to leave, and he ran straight to Scott.  You think that because they left, they didn’t want to stay.  That no one would ever want to stay.” Stiles’ eyes were brimming with a bright, frustrated compassion.  It hurt for Derek to look at him, so he looked away. “But you’re _wrong_.”  Stiles turned to look out the window, his eyes following them as he wondered how Derek couldn’t _see_.  “And all these people. They want _you_ , Derek.  They’re here for _you_.  Don’t turn them away, too.”

Scott could see Derek swallow behind the hands that covered his face, saw how his best friend was gearing up to speak again.  “Hey,” Scott said softly, talking to Stiles. “Give me a minute, yeah?” Stiles looked like he had something to say to that too.  Scott beat him to it. “Please, just... give us a minute.” He turned to Lydia and gestured toward Stiles with his head. Lydia stood.

“You did say you wanted to show me the greenhouses.  Give me a Herbology lesson.” She waited with her hand out.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed on all of them, even Malia.  “I know what you’re doing.” Scott let his eyes widen innocently and blinked once, then twice.  Stiles rolled his eyes. “Ugh, you’re adorable,” he said as if the fact disgusted him. “Fine.” With one last pointed look at Derek, he let Lydia take his hand and lead him out of the room.  Malia followed after a shared glance with Scott and shut the door softly behind them.

After a moment of silence, Scott got up and rounded the desk, sitting up on the deep window sill that overlooked the courtyard.  People were adding Christmas decorations everywhere; fairy lights lined a lot of windows around them. He supposed now the compound really believed they had something to celebrate.  “Figured you could use some quiet,” he said still looking outside. He heard Derek sigh and finally turned.

Derek was back to resting his head on his arms.  “Thanks,” he said. His voice was muffled but Scott heard him anyway.

“Yeah,” he said sedately.  “But... they’re right, you know?”  He smiled when Derek groaned. “I’m just saying, but, I mean... you’re right, too.”  There was a loaded pause there, filled with unspoken thoughts he knew were circling in Derek’s mind.  He gave his fellow alpha a fond smile when Derek raised his head to look at him in surprise. “What, surprised?  I know what it’s like to have something like this forced on you. If you’d asked me back then whether I could have it taken away, you know what I would have said.”

Derek looked away, nodding in agreement.  He did know. Shutting his eyes, he leaned back into his desk chair.  Scott let the silence fill the room for a while longer as he sorted out his words.  

“I don’t blame Peter, you know.”  Derek opened his eyes at the statement to see Scott had pulled his feet up to stretch them along the sill. Scott leaned his head against the cool window pane, his eyes staring out past the courtyard to the surrounding forest.  “Don’t blame you either. All of it - _all of it_ \- goes to Kate.  Gerard, too.” He looked down, could smell the familiar twinge of misery and sadness that echoed from Derek.  “Look, I don’t know the whole story, Stiles wouldn’t tell me. But I could fill in the blanks. You’ve heard it before, from a few people I’d bet, but I need to be one of them and tell you.  It wasn’t your fault, Derek.” Scott fidgeted with his fingers in his lap. “A lot of sixteen year olds believe that they know how to decide things for themselves, that their choices are theirs to make.  I was one of them,” he added shrugging with one shoulder. “Thought I knew best, thought I could make plans. Hide things from my mom.” He scoffed ruefully. “I didn’t know anything.”

He looked up.  “And as much as you don’t believe it, you didn’t know anything either.  Because you were a child. And she was a hunter. She knew how to keep everything from you.  To mess with your senses, mess with your instincts. It’s what she was trained to do. The reason why you can’t trust yours anymore, is because she tricked them from the start.”  He shook his head. “She took away your choice, and what makes it worse is that she made it seem as if you never had one to begin with - that her way was the only choice. What she did to you was terrible, and you’ve been punishing yourself for her sins ever since it happened.”  He watched as Derek absorbed that, his eyes trailing through the room to end up at the door. Scott followed his gaze, knowing what, or rather who, he imagined there. Scott smiled sadly and looked back out the window. It was difficult to watch the two of them sometimes.

“It’s hard, isn’t it?”  Scott turned back to meet Derek’s questioning gaze.  “Having him believe in you like that.” He turned his gaze to his knees.  “Hard, right?” His laugh was a single exhale of air through his nose. “Stiles believing in you can be... intense.  So...” He searched for the right word.

“Absolute.”

Scott’s gaze snapped to Derek at his suggestion.  “Yeah. Absolute, yeah. And focused.” He smiled when Derek snorted.  “It’s a flaw of his.”

Derek laughed emptily.  “That’s what you call a flaw?”

Scott shrugged.  “He has a few that are interchangeable, yeah.”  He gave Derek a knowing smile. “Wouldn’t expect you to notice them.”  When Derek stared at him, a mild dawning horror creeping into his expression the longer Scott maintained eye contact. “The thing is,” he said and looked away again, idly observing people walking back and forth across the courtyard.  “Stiles believing in you can make you feel like... like nothing can stop you.” He gave a considering look. “Might be his Spark now that I think about it, never have before. Either way, it can make you feel like that, or it can make you feel like you can’t live up to it.  It only becomes a flaw when you try to convince him that you aren’t what he sees in you. All he hears is that you’re throwing away your potential. And he hates wasted potential. Anything you say, from that point on, to negate what he thinks... it becomes nonsense to him and, ‘Nonsense deserves no air-time’,” he quoted with a small smile.  

Derek quirked an eyebrow at the phrase.  When Scott noticed, he elaborated. “His mom used to say that to him all the time.  He was teased in elementary school, we both were. She told us that people who pick on differences are talking nonsense.  He used to quote it all the time.” His brow furrowed for a moment. “After she was gone, for a long time he didn’t say anything.”  He smiled then, humour colouring his words. “And then he didn’t shut up.” He looked up at Derek, shaking off the memories and swinging his legs off the sill.  “You should take some time to think about what you’re going to do. Being an alpha again, like riding a bike, yeah?”

Derek snorted.  “Except the bike’s on fire?” he joked.

Scott smiled wide for the first time and hopped down.  Derek was making jokes. That was promising. “This claiming ceremony that Arthur was talking about, when would it take place?”

Derek looked up, calculating the days.  “It’s the 19th...” he turned and squinted at the large calendar on the wall, “and we’re in a waning gibbous.”

“Is that significant?” Scott asked glancing at the calendar, too.

“Well,” Derek began and turned back to face Scott. “It’s a time of rest when it comes to Weres.  We follow it like planting. Around now farmers would cultivate, transplant and prune. For Weres, we get to commune without emotions running high. It calms us down and allows us to mesh properly before the New Moon where it all starts up again, enhancing any bonds we’ve made.” He shrugged and turned to the calendar on the wall again, eyes traversing the dates there.  “New moon is the 5th of January, so any time before...” he trailed, estimating, “...the 27th should be fine, I suppose.”

Scott nodded.  “Okay. So, next question.  Can my mom and Stiles’ Dad come for Christmas?”

Derek’s head tilted at the left-field question.  He wasn’t expecting that. “Of course they can. They’re always welcome here.”

Scott smiled.  “Cool. That gives us time.”  He walked back around the desk.

Derek let his desk chair swing to follow him.  “Time for what?”

Scott turned around and continued walking backwards.  “To make your ceremony. What, aren’t we invited?” he grinned.

Derek shot him a put upon look.  “I haven’t decided to do it yet. What happened to ‘take time’?”

Scott paused, the fond look remaining on his face.  “Derek, you’re struggling to answer - sure - but you’re making jokes.  Know what that tells me?” Derek shook his head at him and Scott shrugged.  “You don’t want to say no.” This time, Derek paused. “Which, in my opinion, is the only thing that matters. It's your choice. But, it's overwhelming, as most life-changing decisions are and no one's giving you a chance to breathe in it. So, you’ve decided.  You can’t not have, not for something like this. You just need to get used to the idea of... _everything_.  Again.  So, yeah, take time.  Because that’s all that’s holding you back." He reached forward over the desk and put a hand on Derek's forearm.  "But you will be okay, Derek. We live in different parts of the state, but we’re always here.”  He met Derek’s hopeful look and dug his phone out of his back pocket. “I’m going to get Liam. I have to go to Sacramento.”  He gestured to the door with his head and waited for Derek to walk with him. “The pack there was attacked after I left to go home for Christmas break.  I was going to help them when I got back, but since we’re all here, I figured I could stop across. One of the guys in my lecture hall has a little brother, Alec.  He doesn’t want to keep leaving him, but he’s too busy with classes and sorting out the remains that Munroe left behind.”

“You sure it’s her?” Derek said eyeing outside the confines of his office with trepidation.

Scott nodded.  “She mentioned me.”  He passed the door and turned in the direction of the hospital wing.  “I think she’s hoping I turn up, which means it’s a trap, but... they might need my help.”  

Derek was giving Scott a proud smile as he fell into step. “Of course they do.”

Scott stole a glance.  “I was hoping - I mean... Could I bring him here?”

Derek cocked an eyebrow.  That wasn’t all, he could tell.  “Yes.”

Scott bit his bottom lip.  “I may need some help getting him out.”

Derek chuckled.  “You’ll always have my help, Scott.  This...” He gestured to himself and around him to signify the screwed up situation. “This doesn’t change anything.” Scott nodded.

Scott shoved his phone back into his pocket.  “Well, I just messaged Mom and told her to pack up, and grab Stiles’ dad to come for Christmas.   She took some vacation time until the New Year and I think he did too. I may be in Sacramento when they get here, but I’ll come back,” he added, turning to reassure him.  “I can call you when I find him?”

“Yeah, sure,” Derek said, pushing the door open. “Sacramento is a lot closer than Beacon Hills, so...” he trailed.

“Yeah,” Scott agreed.

“Scott!” they heard and focused on the voice.  Liam had been the one to call out, but Derek zeroed in on Theo, who was laying back on a stack of pillows and talking to Liam and Peter.  He narrowed his eyes at his uncle.

“What part of ‘message me immediately’ didn’t you understand?”  He walked over purposefully and sat on the bed behind Peter to look Theo over.

“The part where I was so overcome with joy that I forgot?” Peter said deadpan.

Derek rolled his eyes.  “How do you feel?” he asked Theo, ignoring Peter.

Theo shrugged with one shoulder.  “I’d say I felt fine, but I’d be lying a little.  I’m not hurt,” he reassured when Derek watched him worriedly.  “I just - it’s a change, I guess. That’s one way to put it.”

“You don’t like it?” Scott asked.

Theo let out a sigh.  “I don’t know yet. It’s definitely different.”

“He said he can’t feel the wards anymore.”  Derek’s posture stiffened and he shared a knowing glance with Theo, though Derek's gaze now held an apology.

“I didn’t even think of that.”  He knew how Theo felt about the wards.  Could always tell based on how he described them, how he’d react to them when he walked on the grass barefoot outside.  “I’m so sorry.”

Theo shrugged again.  “Not your fault. Not like I’d take it back. Not for anything.”  Derek nodded in understanding agreement, knowing he was thinking of Ella.

“So, what’s going on?” Peter asked, breaking the melancholy that had settled in the room.  “McCall smells like determination. What’s happened now?”

Scott’s eyebrows raised at the call out.  “I came to talk to Liam. I have to go for a few days, into Sacramento.  Munroe has surfaced again and took out a pack of that territory. One of my classmates and his little brother were in it, and they’re kind of stranded.  Leo is fine since he’s living in the dorms - don’t know how,” he added as an aside. One step in there and he’d turned tail, sharing a small apartment with Malia during the semester.  “But Alec can’t come to the dorms and he’s a bit overwhelmed on what to do. I said I’d help.”

“And you recognise it for the trap it has to be, I hope?” Peter said leaning back in his chair.

Scott scoffed.  “Yes. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to help them.  Their alpha let me stay in their territory for months so I could go to school.  It’s the least I could do.” He caught Liam’s attention. He and Theo had been murmuring among themselves in the meanwhile.  “I’m leaving in about twenty minutes. I’ll need some help, if you can come with me?” Liam seemed torn. Scott smiled. “We’re coming back, just need to sort this out.”

“Go,” Theo said, nudging Liam’s side.  “Your alpha needs you, so you should go,” he added when Liam turned undecided eyes on him.  “I’m not going anywhere, Dunbar.”

Scott rolled his eyes fondly.  “It’s just a couple of days. I’m gonna go tell Stiles.”

When the door closed behind him, Peter stood.  “I’m going to head out, too. Now that it’s official you’re both alive, I have a car to return to the scene of a crime.”

Theo cocked his head to the side as he studied Peter.  “Can’t believe you stole a car for me.”

Peter narrowed his eyes, affronted.  “I stole nothing for you. I did it for Ella.”

Theo grinned, cocksure.  “Sure you did, Uncle Peter.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed.  “I hate you.”

Theo put on an innocent expression that Peter didn’t buy for a minute.  “You said you were gonna adopt me.”

“And I regret every word,” Peter retorted without missing a beat.  “Besides, Derek got there first. And he’s not one to share.”

Theo grinned wryly.  “I don’t know, Uncle Peter.  He’s been sharing pretty well for a while.”  

Peter grinned openly and turned back to Derek, who was now scowling at both of them.  “That is true. But he was a beta then. Alphas share nothing.”

Theo cocked an eyebrow and turned to Derek, smiling at him over Liam’s hip  “Well then, I’m looking forward to the next few days.”

Derek glowered at them.  “Wow. I hate you both.” He angled his glare at Peter.  “Don’t you have a car to unsteal?”

Peter dropped the magazine and textbook on a nearby surface.  “That I do. But first, is the ceremony happening?”

Liam, who’d been watching the previous conversation with confusion lining his expression finally asked.  “What ceremony?”

Peter explained.  “Derek’s become part of the in-crowd.  Everyone wants in on his gang.” He shared a glance with Theo.  “People are so jealous of you right now. Flaunt it for the next couple days, it’ll be hilarious.”

Theo laughed.  “Really? Nice.”  He turned to Derek.  “Have you got a lot of Requests of Claim?” he asked, using the proper title.  

Derek threw himself back on the mattress.  “Yes,” he said annoyed. “And if I entertain them all, it’ll take _days_.”

“So... ceremon _ies,_ then?” Peter said, looking amused when Derek groaned and covered his face with his hands.  “Who talked you into it? Stiles?”

“No one,” Derek said and let his hands fall either side of his head.  “Actually, the more people told me to do it, the more I wanted to run away.”  He turned his head on the mattress to face his uncle. “Scott spoke to me and got me to realise I’d already decided, I was just holding out because...”

“...Because... ain’t nobody tells a Hale alpha what to do?” Peter suggested in a sassy tone.  Derek quirked an eyebrow at him like he was crazy. “Jesus, sometimes you look exactly like your mother.  It’s creepy. But you get that attitude from her. It drove us all mad. Good to see some alpha traits were handed down.”  He patted Derek on the knee when he passed. “WhatsApp me the date. I’ll stop in. Got to see you in action.”

Derek propped himself up on his elbows.  “Why?” he said it like Peter had announced plans to attend his execution and set up a concession stand.

“Because you’ll be bored shitless and trying to keep your cool.”  He turned and continued walking backwards slowly. “Your mother could only hold out for about three hours whenever we went to intercounty pack meetings.”  His fingers pointed to the ground. “This shit’s gonna be the best entertainment of the holiday. Thanks in advance.” He hailed a mock salute and spun to walk down the remainder of the aisle towards the door.

Derek dropped himself back to the mattress and stared up at the ceiling.  “Asshole. Hope he gets arrested.”

“ _Heard that!”_ came Peter’s voice through the door as it swung closed.  

Derek huffed amusedly and shook his head.  He turned back to Liam and Theo. “I’m gonna leave you two alone.  Come talk to me later, okay?” Derek said getting up himself and resting a hand briefly on Theo’s shoulder.

Theo felt a rush of joy filter through at Derek’s scenting touch.  “Whoa. Gonna need to get used to that, too.”

Liam smiled.  “It gets easier.”

Derek scoffed and walked off, looking at Theo and Liam on the hospital bed one last time before he exited.  He paused outside the door and looked around. He returned nods of acknowledgement and smiled weakly at waves that were sent his way.  If this was happening, if he was _really_ going to do this again... he was going to need help planning it.

Derek headed towards the greenhouses.

***

They watched the door shut and Theo focused on the quiet of the empty room.  The last of the Weres on patrol were discharged the night before, if Peter was to be believed.  And they’d sent Ella to go find her brother and eat something since it was lunchtime. The only other presence in the room with him was Liam.  Theo could hear him breathing, feel his body move with each breath, hear the thud-thump of his heartbeat.

Liam suddenly shifting around broke his concentration.  Soon enough, all that took up his vision was blue eyes watching him from the other side of the pillow.  

“I can hear the cogs in your head turning from here, Raeken.”  Liam eyed him curiously. “What’s got you thinking so hard?”

Theo wondered if he should bring this up.  It had been all he’d thought about in the days since Liam left to go home.  It was what he’d been talking to Derek about just before the alpha attacked.  He took a deep breath and decided to go in an nontraditional direction. The truth.  “I’m going to screw this up.”

Liam looked both amused and confused.  “What?”

Theo rolled onto his back, not sure if he could say it all while looking at Liam directly.  “It’s what I do. I didn’t want to hurt you, was even going to push you away.” He focused on the suspended ceiling, at the patterns in the gypsum tiles.  _Don’t back out.  Keep going._ “But I couldn’t do it.”

The only drawback of not looking at Liam, was that Liam propped himself up to regain the eye contact.  Liam always fought head on, it was something that had drawn Theo to him since he’d met him. “You were... what?  You were going to throw this away? How? How could you do that?”

Theo shrugged and finally glanced at him.  “Easy. Make you think it was your idea.”

Liam sat up completely, unable to keep still or match Theo’s sedate posture.  “That could never happen.”

Theo gave a small smile, like Liam’s words amused him but made him sad at the same time.  “Push someone hard enough, for long enough... they always walk away.”

Liam’s hands fisted in the sheet beneath him.  “Don’t condescend to me. You’re such a coward.  You’re doing this because you’re scar-”

“Terrified,” Theo interrupted.  “No - I ‘m terrified, Liam.” Liam looked so angry at him.  He shouldn’t have brought this up again. Liam didn’t think like he did.  He saw the best in everyone he loved. Gave them infinite chances.  Didn't run from problems, didn't solve them by exiting stage left.  “You couldn’t understand.”

Liam leaned forward, eyes flashing, teeth clenched.  “Then make me understand, Theo!  Make me understand how you could be willing to throw this away." He pushed his hair back, fingers combing through the strands slowly as he took a breath. "I mean - I just got you.”

There was that smile again.  Liam hated it. “You always had me, Liam.”

Liam's eyes narrowed angrily.  “Well, I didn’t know that, did I?”  Liam brought his knees up, rested his elbows on it and buried his face in his hands.

There was quiet for a moment, filled with Theo resolutely refusing to regret his decision.  He still hadn’t moved from his spot staring at the ceiling. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I said I didn’t want to anymore.”

Liam scoffed and dropped his hands staring ahead at the bed across the aisle.  “Just like that.”

Theo nodded.  “Just like that.”

Liam turned his head to look down at him.  “So, what even is this conversation right now?”

“This? This is me being selfish instead of a coward.”  He turned to Liam. “It’s a PSA. Me telling you in advance that... I’m so fucking sorry.”

Liam broke out into sad laughter, his hands cupping his face in an effort to contain how much he didn't know how to deal with this, before one of them reached into his back pocket for his ringing phone.  “Oh my god, you’re so screwed up.” He shook his head as he checked the caller ID, one hand over his mouth. “I have to go, Scott’s calling.”  He bit his lip and put the phone down to roll over on top of Theo.  He glared at him. “I’m coming back,” he said sternly, staring into Theo’s passive gaze.  He kissed him, hard, almost like a punishment. “Don’t you dare go changing your mind again while I’m gone.  I can only imagine what this fatalistic attitude is gonna do to you without me here.” When all Theo did was shake his head in response, Liam rolled his eyes.  “Jesus Christ, what the hell am I going to do with you?”

Theo’s gaze slowly became laced with a smile, resigned though it was.  He shrugged, though his shoulders didn’t move much with how Liam had anchored him down.  “Just remember to forgive me.”

Liam groaned and shut his eyes, letting his head drop to rest on Theo’s chest.  “I want to punch you so hard right now.”

Theo actually laughed.  “Love you, too.”

***

“Stiles, you need to focus,” Lowell said for the hundredth time two days later sitting on the grass a little way into the forest.

Stiles adjusted his position awkwardly on the ground.  Sitting, as he was, in lotus position wasn’t easy for him.  This meditation thing was always hard. Especially since he was still stressing out about Scott prolonging his trip to Sacramento.  The young Werewolf, Alec, had run to ground while his brother was out because hunters turned up at the dorms. Scott, Malia and Liam were aiding in the search and giving him updates, but they hadn’t contacted him all day.  He opened his eyes and glared at Theo and then up at Lowell.

“Stop glaring, it’s not us you’re mad at.”

“Is it not?”  Stiles said facetiously, glaring at Theo.  “Why is he here again?”

“We’re not the ones who are holding back on finding their anchor.  He’s here because you’re holding back and I need to make sure” At hearing that, Stiles rolled his eyes.  He was so close to getting up and walking away. So, so very close. “Derek is extraordinarily busier than usual, and Theo is the only other person he trusted to be here.  It was him or Peter, and he’s out of state.”

“You need an anchor?” Theo asked, not giving Stiles a moment to gather steam for a rant.  His eyes glanced between the two of them and narrowed. “So it’s not Lydia. And you’ve already tried Scott,” he said as if those two were obvious.  “Likely gone through all of the pack.” He heard the uptick in Stiles’ heartbeat and cocked his head to the side. “You haven’t.”

Stiles’ glare was near venomous.  “I don’t need lessons in magic from you.  You’re lucky I’m not losing control right now.”

There was a point.  “Why aren’t you losing control right now?” Theo asked.

“Why aren’t you dying right now?” Stiles retorted with a sarcastic smile.  “I’m certainly thinking it hard enough.”

Theo returned the sarcastic expression and looked up at Lowell.  “I tried to kill him,” he explained. He then balefully stared at Stiles.  “But I’ve tried to kill everyone at some point, so that doesn’t really mean anything anymore.”  He huffed. “But I also tried to split him up with Scott.”

Lowell paused, hands up gesturing for them to hold up.  “You dated Scott?” he asked Stiles like he was seeing him in a whole new light.

Stiles didn’t say anything, his expression saying it all as he held his stomach.  “Ew,” he said in a small voice.

“No,” Theo interjected.  “Just planted a tiny misunderstanding.”

Over his spontaneous nausea, Stiles’ eyes narrowed on the beta.  “You made him think I’d murdered someone.”

Theo held his palms up.  “And he believed it pretty easily.  Just sayin’.” He put his hands down, cupping his palms over his bent knees.  “He came around, which, in hindsight, of course he did,” he said his eyes going heavenward at the mere thought of it, “but - and I say this knowing your relationship is solid as granite - he can be fooled easily.  You need to work on that with him, because it’s a weakness in your pack.”

“Focus on your own weaknesses, Raeken.”

Theo smiled winningly.  “We do,” he said simply.  “But we don’t really have that many, thanks to you.”

Stiles’ fingers continued running absently through the dirt and grass they were sitting on.  He watched Theo in silence, knowing the beta was baiting him into asking. But he couldn’t let that go.  “What is that supposed to mean?”

Theo, though he’d planned it, was surprised that Stiles didn’t actually know.  He’d expected Stiles to connect the dots. That is after all what Lowell had really dragged him out here for.  “Derek.” When Stiles didn’t look impressed, Theo rolled his eyes. “He listens to you. He always listens to you, haven’t you noticed?  Likely because you’re always right.”

“Don’t hurt yourself there.”

“Oh, I’m not, Stiles.”  His eyes narrowed. “You have an instinct.  One that I knew, when I first got back to Beacon Hills, I couldn’t sway.”

Stiles looked like he understood, something clicking into place behind his eyes.  “So you had to discredit me.” Theo gestured positively, proving Stiles’ theory correct.  

“You’re smart.  You know you are,” Theo said.  “That’s just stating facts.” He scoffed.  “I was worried. You made me worried. I tried to get you on my side first.  When that didn’t work, I had to get rid of you. Couldn’t kill you, ‘cause I needed you.”  He shook his head as he remembered. “I remember being so glad Derek wasn’t there. Would have ruined everything.”

That stalled Stiles’ thoughts.  “Why?”

This time, the surprise was genuine.  “Derek always believes you.” Stiles’ facial expression let him know what he thought of that.  Theo shook his head. “You’re only remembering the beginning. When he didn’t know you.” He shook his head again.  “The Doctors, they kept tabs on you - kind of had to, not just anything can wake up a nemeton. They told me to watch out for the two of you, as you were at the heart of it.  When I got there, I didn’t know he was gone yet, until I did recon of the town. I was relieved when he wasn’t around. Didn’t know he was out here,” he said leaning back on his arms.  “Just remember hoping he stayed away.” He huffed a sigh when Stiles still looked confused. “When I couldn’t get you on my side, separating you and Scott was the fallback plan. I knew it would be tricky, because I knew I had to make him believe that you’d done something so terrible and against his moral code.  It helped that you’d just got done with being possessed.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed. “But Derek was there for the nogitsune,” he said poking holes in Theo’s explanation.

“Yeah, and until he saw you being possessed, he didn’t believe it.  He told me as much.”

Stiles’ eyebrows furrowed in thought.  “Scott recognised I was possessed when he saw it, too.”

Theo shook his head.  “Scott told Derek. Derek didn’t believe him, until he saw it for himself.  Derek always believes you. Just like he believed you about your dad, when that dark druid took him.  He was on his way to falling in love with her. Believing he wasn’t being used.” He stopped there, because Derek had told him that in confidence, to get him to understand about Liam.  About letting go. “One look at you. That was it.”

“What does that have to do with Scott?”

“Scott saw the nogitsune kill Allison.  Not you,” he stressed seeing Stiles’ expression. “The nogitsune.  Understand that difference, before you regress,” he said staring pointedly at Stiles.  “Allison was always a weakness for Scott. Probably still is. He’d left you behind before just because she was in trouble.  It was something I exploited.” Stiles didn’t say anything. It had crossed his mind before, of course it had, but he hadn’t let it stay there knowing where it would lead.  “I told him what I saw, left out the self defence, and amped up the violence.” He paused. “He’s scared of that, you know?” Stiles looked up at Theo, meeting the beta’s eyes.  “He’s terrified that you’ll be possessed again. He thought that first, I could tell,” he said remembering the look on Scott’s face. “Left with the wrench to talk to you, because he had to make sure.  He had a monster built up in his head, not his best friend. Not you. They only merged when you didn’t deny it.”

“What about Derek?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking on the alpha’s name.

Theo dusted his hands off on his jeans as he sat up.  “If Derek was there, I would have had to work a lot harder to get Scott to believe me, because Derek would have gone directly to you once he heard.”  His head tilted as he considered another option. “More likely, you would have gone to him, after it happened.” He shook his head. “He would have made you tell him the whole story from the beginning, not asking half questions like Scott did, who already had answers in his head.” The quirk of Stiles’ brow had him explain.  “Scott wanted a flat out denial, which you couldn’t give him. Remember, he had a lot of things built up in his head.”

“Things you planted there,” Stiles said angrily.

Theo held his hands up , palms out.  “Hey. I’m not a nice person. We all know that.  I’m working on it. But you asked for an explanation.  I’m just giving it.” He waited for Stiles to calm a bit.  He cast his gaze quickly to Lowell and back. “Look, all I’m saying is - what I began by saying is, Derek values your opinion over everything else.  He was flying blind with this place, taking in people he didn’t really trust. Children he didn’t know how to interact with - until you came along and gave him ideas.  He had teachers going over the basic curriculum that they could remember before they had to vacate their homes. Now, he’s registered this address as part of the home-school state.  Some of the teachers here went to their first home-school fair three months ago.”

His arm stretched in the direction of Clyde and Lesley’s domain.  “He remodeled the mess hall as a diner to Clyde and Lesley’s specs.  He meets with the elders on the compound, listens to their stories, their memories, their ideas - even implements some of them... this community is cohesive now, because of you.  It just existed before. Take the tour, you’ll learn plenty of what Derek has done because of you. I certainly did,” he ended on a mumble. He sat back again. “Derek and you are the two people that Scott started all this with.  He trusts you both more than everyone else. After losing you, Derek was the only other person he would have believed. With Derek behind you, Scott would never have continued to believe me. All the things you accused me of, the things you investigated but couldn’t prove outright, Scott wouldn’t have ignored them anymore.  And any plans I made?” he concluded. “Over.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, letting it out shakily as he thought that over.  “I don- I didn’t-”

“Didn’t know?” Theo said amused.  “Yeah, I can tell.” He looked up at Lowell, who was now sat to the side of them listening intently and focused on Stiles.  “How calm is he?”

“Very,” Lowell said, not missing a beat and still staring at Stiles.

Stiles looked over.  “I don’t feel very calm.”

“Well your Spark certainly is.  Eerily so, actually. Here,” he said handing him something and closing Stiles’ fingers over it.  He wanted to take advantage while it remained that way. “Don’t open your hand. Think about what Theo just told you.  Think about what he said about Scott and Derek.”

Stiles huffed.  “Well, that won’t be hard.” He closed his eyes.

Lowell smirked.  “Don’t suppose it will be, no.”  He chanced a quick glance at Theo, who was relaxed as he waited for his presence to become relevant again.  Once he saw the same emotion colour Stiles as it did during Theo’s narrative, he said, “I want the image of a seedling in your mind.”  He saw Theo’s gaze cut to him sharply, his brow scrunching in suspicion. Lowell shook his head. “You have it?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles said.

“Put your hand palm flat on the ground, Stiles.”  He gestured for Theo to watch Stiles’ hand. “See the seed pushing into the ground.  Watch the seedling grow through your fingers in your mind.”

“Okay...?” Stiles said slowly.

“You’re just thinking it, believing it.  You don’t have to do it physically yet.”

Theo’s eyes widened as Lowell gave that direction, since the plant Stiles was growing was certainly believable and definitely physical.  How he didn’t feel the stalk between his fingers, he didn’t know. It’s rate of growth had slowed when disbelief had coloured Stiles’ reply, but continued to bud and flower when Lowell reassured him.

Lowell smiled when the bright yellow sunflower bloomed healthily.  “Perfect.”

“Yeah?” Stiles said, smiling at the image in his head.

“You’re imagining a sunflower?” Lowell asked.

“Er,” Stiles sounded unsure. “Yeah.  How did you know?” he said opening his eyes.  They widened and he jumped back, scrabbling at the ground when he saw the flower embedded in the earth in front of him.

“Very well done, Stiles.”  Lowell scooted forward, his legs still crossed, to touch the flower.  The petals felt strong under his fingers and they fluttered in the breeze, the colour vibrant.  “This kind of magic you have, I’ve never seen anything like it. You’re controlling it well.”

“The compound calms you, huh?” Theo asked.

“The wards pull his excess magic and energy.”

“Keeps him calm when he uses it then?”  He grinned. “Like Elsa?”

Lowell shrugged.  “Close enough. Though I don’t think he has ice powers.”

Stiles had steadily moved closer to the flower, standing alone and innocuous in front of him.  “I... I did that?” He looked between the two men, who nodded at him.

Theo nudged Lowell.  “You got anymore? I’m kinda hungry,” he said scratching at his neck.

Lowell shook his head.  “Sorry. No sunflower seeds.”  He turned to Stiles. “I only brought apple seeds.”  Stiles’ expression sobered from the wonder he’d been experiencing.  He watched as Lowell went into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of seeds.  “I was eating an apple earlier, wanted to test if you could grow them in the earth here as you’re so in tune with it.”

“In tune...”

Lowell nodded.  “Your magic is calmer here, we’ve proven that.  I was going to ask you to focus on that, but you kept getting distracted.  When Theo started talking about your past, you calmed down. I saw it in the emotions that kept your magic stirring.  It spiked a few times but it calmed indefinitely at the end.”

“At the end? When-”

Theo rolled his eyes, completely done with all of them. “When I was talking about your relationship with Derek,” he said bluntly.

“Theo!” Lowell scolded.

Theo’s shoulders raised with his palms.  “What?” he gestured with a hand to Stiles.  “For a smart guy, he’s really dumb sometimes.  I’m just sayin’.”

“Stop sayin’ and be quiet,” Lowell hissed.  “He needed to come to that conclusion on his own!”

Conclusion reached.  “Oh my god.”

Lowell gestured in Stiles’ direction with a ‘Look what you did’, expression. “And now he’s freaking out.”

Theo rolled his eyes again.  “He would have freaked out any way you broke that to him.  Best he get it out of the way. He’s more resilient than you think.”  He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes as he watched Stiles’ breathing.  Funny or not, Derek may actually kill him if something happened to Stiles.

A whoosh of air exited Stiles lungs.  “Oh my god.” Stiles leaned forward, his arms folded on the ground.  Theo angled his head when Stiles’ forehead met his arms and rested there like he was between dizzy and naseous.  “Derek is my anchor? _Oh my god_.”

Theo met Lowell’s gaze over Stiles’ raised butt, amused.  Lowell’s was not as amused, but definitely getting there. Stiles’ aura wasn’t as out of control as he thought it would be.  He’d come to the same conclusion days ago, watching all of Stiles and Derek’s interactions. Stiles wasn’t taking the finding of his anchor very seriously and Lowell knew it was necessary for him because the calming meditative chant he’d given the Spark had very little effect whenever Lowell saw him use it.  So, he’d watched all his interactions to see if there was anyone or anything Stiles came in contact with that calmed him similarly to how an anchor would. It hadn’t happened with any of his packmates, nor his father or his best friend’s mother.

There’d only been one.  And having heard Theo’s story, he was beginning to understand why that was.  “Stiles?” he tried tentatively. “This is good.”

“This is not good,” Stiles said immediately, still bent over with his eyes closed.  His head shook from left to right. “So not good,” he whispered.

Lowell placed a hand on Stiles’ back.  “No, it is, because now that you know what your anchor is, you can use it.”  He shuffled forward on his knees and held onto Stiles’ elbows so he could sit him up.  Stiles’ face was red where the blood had rushed to it in his position. He swayed a bit before he settled on his haunches.  When he was finished blinking, Lowell continued. “You need to train, Stiles. You have to learn how to control your Spark or else you’ll have more episodes like the ones you’ve been calling me about all month.  You’re training for the FBI and your Spark is largely protective. It’s reacting to everything that threatens you, and, in the line of work you’re pursuing, that’s going to lead to a lot of trouble.”

“But-”

“It’s protecting you from your nightmares, Stiles!”  Stiles let his butt hit the ground and rested his arms on his knees.  Lowell and Theo looked serious. “It was protecting you physically from something that is completely subconscious.”  Lowell sighed. “Do you know how dangerous that is? If people find out? If you lose control because someone aims their leg too high in training?  If you think just a touch too hard on someone you dislike.” He looked upset by the thought of it and Stiles couldn’t quite meet his eyes, knowing that was how the majority of his coven had been killed, through accidental magic in a public place.  Knew that’s what his wide, entreating eyes were seeing.

Theo put up his hand, gesturing for Lowell to back down a bit.  Stiles was looking a little spooked. “Stiles, listen,” he tried. “Before, you couldn’t control yourself properly.  Alright? We’ve all been there. Now, you can. And that will help you protect the people you love. Focus on that. Compartmentalise.  Forget that your anchor is Derek. Okay? The fact that you figured out what it is, is all that matters right now.” He let Stiles take a breath.  “This is your business, it goes no further than here.” When Stiles focused on him, his expression searching, Theo knew he was debating on whether he could believe him.  “It involves my alpha but it is private. Completely between the two of you. You tell him yourself, if you ever think you will.” Lord knew Derek certainly hadn’t told Stiles.  “So cross your legs, close your eyes, use it and focus.” He got into the same position, along with Lowell, who’d followed his example. “You can freak out about who it is later, in private,” he stressed making sure Stiles was paying attention. “Where you can think about it properly.”  He nodded toward Lowell.

Stiles licked his dry lips and looked over at Lowell.  “I’m sorry.”

Lowell shook his head.  “No, it’s - it’s okay. I went a little... I’m sorry.  It’s a touchy subject with me, I shouldn’t’ve come at you like that.  It’s not your fault and it’s a big discovery for you. I need to respect that.”

“Thank you,” Stiles said nodding.  His eyes went to the sunflower. He cleared his throat.  “What do we do with that?”

Lowell chuckled.  “Your apple sunflower?” he asked.  “Well, you planted it. Follow it’s roots, the magic will be there.”  He watched Stiles close his eyes and felt the change in him when he recognised his own magic there.  Saw the small smile. “You got it?” Stiles nodded. His hand had reached forward, his fingers curled around something only he could feel.  “Okay, go deeper. Pull up what you’ve found. Push it into the flower.”

Theo’s brow furrowed when the petals of the sunflower began to fall, the stalk growing thicker.  “Um,” he said not sure how else to articulate his thoughts.

Stiles’s eyes opened.  “Oh my god,” he said in awe at the small branched sapling that sat between them.  “What the hell?”

Lowell smiled.  “Keep your focus, Stiles. The grounds here like you. Keep pulling.  Keep it growing. Let it bloom, just like your sunflower did.”

“I’ve never seen an apple tree grow.”  He’d used his memory of the sunflowers his mother used to grow for before.

Lowell grinned and shrugged.  “Well, the earth has. It knows what it’s doing.  Just help it along.”

Stiles gave him a withering look.  “You’re awful vague when you want to be, Lowell.”

Lowell laughed, leaning back.  “Me? I’m making this shit up as I go along.  I meant it when I said I’ve never seen magic like yours before.  I’m enjoying this as much as you are.”

“Do I look like I’m enjoying myself?!” Stiles said still holding out his hand and trying to focus.

Theo cocked his head to the side.  “Honestly? A little, yeah.” He laughed too.  “Seems for a moment you stopped thinking of your anchor, too.”

Soon as he said it, a flourish of branches and leaves spread through the trees with a sharp rustle.  It sounded like the unfurling of a push-button umbrella. The three of them looked up at the easily fifteen foot tree.

“Fuck,” Stiles stated bluntly, a slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks and neck.  “I did that?”

“Grow a granny smith apple tree in the middle of a forest?” Theo said.  “Yeah. Pick a couple,” he added pointing at the few apples he could see.  “Derek loves them.” He turned to Lowell, who’d bent over laughing. “What?” Theo asked him.

Stiles walked over to Lowell and handed him one.  “What are you laughing at?” He shared a look with Theo.  “What’s he laughing at?” Theo shrugged.

“I give you an apple seed, and, without direction, you grow a sunflower.”  He stood up, sniffling. “I tell you it’s an apple seed, you grow an apple tree.  You’re amazing.” He looked up, happiness and wonder on his face. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”  His hand covered his mouth as he looked down at the apple in his hand. He took a bite. “It even tastes like a green apple.”

Stiles’ gaze moved from the apple in Lowell’s hand to the expression of awe on his face.  “Shouldn’t it?”

Lowell looked over at Theo.  “The seed I gave him was from a gala.”

***

When Scott’s call came a couple of days later, the group took two cars to meet with Scott in Sacramento, and left the compound - including Stiles’ dad and Melissa McCall - finishing up the decorations for the ceremony the next day. They all went as backup, since Munroe was still terrorising North Sacramento, nearby an area Scott ran in on the full moon. It was some wildlife area where he’d met the beta they were all going to help.  “So, Scott said to meet him behind the warehouse on Boxwood Street,” Stiles said as he read the map on his phone. “That’s to the right up ahead.” He handed the phone over to Lydia as he began digging through his bag to find his other phone that was ringing.  Lydia scooched forward on the seat to talk to Derek and give him more accurate directions as the alpha drove. “Hello?” he said answering the call.

“Yeah it’s this turn here,” Lydia said quietly as Stiles spoke.

“They’re under the stairs in the entrance hall,” Stiles directed.

“There he is,” Derek said pulling over.

“Is that Alec?” Theo asked, looking out at Scott who was talking to a teenager by his car.  “Oh great, Malia’s here.”

“No, go with the blue ones.  They fit the colour scheme Lydia set.”

The group ignored Stiles’ commentary on the phone.  He was obviously talking to someone about the decorations for the ceremony the next day.  The growing consensus once Derek announced at a compound meeting in the field behind the house that the ceremony would go ahead was that it should take place before Christmas.  As it was already the twenty-third and a lot of the Christmas decorations had already gone up in and around the house, there wasn’t a need to decorate any further. Except for a few things outlined by the elders, which they already had, apparently, under the stairs in the entrance hall.  Derek didn’t even want to know. Stiles and Lydia had taken over the entire thing, telling Derek all he had to do was turn up.

“Behave,” Derek said to Theo with humour lacing his tone.  “Technically, she’s your family.”

Theo groaned.  “Don’t remind me.”  Derek rolled his eyes.

“Okay - yeah, I don’t know,” Stiles said incredulously.  “How about I put you on with her, since I have no idea what pumpernickel even is?”  Stiles held the phone away from him like he was getting a headache from it being so close.  Lydia took the phone from him, trading him for the other one, and began talking like she’d been doing it all along.

Stiles looked through the windscreen.  “That him?”

“Sounds like it,” Theo said listening to the conversation.

“He just asked who we were,” Derek said, eyes on the pair of wolves outside.  “Scott called us his pack.”

“Aww,” Stiles cooed.  “We should probably go and meet him then.  Suppose he’s coming to the ceremony, too. Need to tell Clyde and Lesley.”

Derek considered that.  “Weres do eat a lot per head.”  Next to him, Theo nodded in agreement.

Getting out of the car, the group walked up to Scott and the wolf they may be bringing back to the compound.  Scott smiled widely at them, his fingers threading with Malia’s when she reached him. “Guys, this is Alec. Alec, this is my pack.”

“Except Theo,” Malia said.  “What?” she added when the group from Derek’s jeep turned to look at her.

“Theo’s mine,” Derek said turning to Alec with a small smile and a flash of red eyes.  “So that doesn’t matter.”

“He’s right,” Scott agreed.  “Theo’s like extended family now.”

“Wow,” Theo said deadpan.  “I’ll break out the champagne.”  He looked across at Liam. “Hey.”

Liam grinned.  “Hi.”

Stiles rolled his eyes.  “Oh my god,” he muttered.  “Theo, go with Liam. My teeth can’t take that on the ride back.  Here,” he handed over one of the handheld radios he’d picked up from the compound.  Theo took it, patting Alec on the shoulder as he passed.

“Welcome, man.”  He walked up to Liam, who’s arm gravitated around his waist as they walked to Liam’s car.

“We’ll travel like a convoy.  Theo will take rear. Scott, keep Alec with you, travel in centre.  Derek, you take the lead since you have to open up.”

“Are - are we in danger?” Alec asked looking unsure between Scott and Stiles.

“We don’t know,” Stiles said.  “Munroe has been tracking you, but we don’t know how.  Scott said she almost got the drop on you, yeah?” Alec nodded.  “So that means she’s still in Sacramento. We need to leave, and we need to leave now.”  He handed another radio to Scott. “If we get separated, use these. Station 2.”

The drive out of Sacramento was uneventful, taking the longer route passing through Folsom instead.  When they merged to head East on the I-80, Derek looked in the rear view mirror. “Theo says we may have a tail.”

Stiles head snapped up from the book he’d been reading in the front passenger seat.  “What?” he said looking back. “Since when?” He waited knowing all the supernatural folk with good hearing would likely be conversing.  He narrowed his eyes. “Also, you all could be considerate and use the radios I gave you.”

The corner of Derek’s mouth quirked.  “Scott’s laughing.”

Stiles turned to look through the back of Derek’s jeep.  “Shut up, Scott.”

“They’ve been with us since Loomis, Theo said.”  He glanced across to Stiles, who’s thumb was now tapping on the edge of the book.  “What is it?”

“I don’t feel the wards yet.”  When he’d travelled this way before he would recognise the buzzing under his skin somewhere around Auburn.  He watched the passing sign telling them they were about a mile away from Newcastle.

Derek frowned.  “We’re not even close, how could you feel-”  He paused, obviously listening. His eyes narrowed “Liam and Theo are discussing him feeling your wards back when he was a Chimera.  He doesn’t feel them anymore but he picked them up - Did you say Auburn?” Derek stared at Stiles for as long as he could before putting his eyes back on the road.  “Stiles.” He swallowed, gathering his thoughts. Derek looked like he was trying to organise the words he would be using. Stiles cocked his head to the side. Auburn, huh.  Not that far from Newcastle. “How strong, exactly, are your wards?” Derek asked him slowly.

Stiles’ eyes widened a little, his eyebrows raising.  “Um,” he said, voice going high as he prolonged the syllable.

Derek gathered enough from that tone alone.  “How powerful are you?”

Stiles reeled back a little and narrowed his eyes.  “Okay,” he began, his book snapping shut. “There’s a lot of judgement in that tone of yours.”  His hands waved over Derek’s person and his side of the car. “And I don’t appreciate it-”

“Stiles!”

“What?!” Stiles erupted.  “What do you want me to say, Derek?  It’s not like I can measure it!”

“Your Spark was hardly awake when you first strengthened them.”  

Stiles’ arms raised palm-up in a ‘What can you do?’ gesture. “And it’s been growing ever since, Derek!” Stiles yelled.  “And apparently acting as a recharge boost whenever I set foot on the compound.” He sighed, his voice going softer. “When it’s not doing that,” he added looking out his window. “It’s annoying the shit out of me by overreacting to dumb shit I can’t control.”

“Well, what about your anchor?” Derek asked looking back at Lydia.

Lydia’s eyebrows raised.  “Don’t look at me.” She held her hands up.

Derek frowned, thoroughly confused.  “You’re not his anchor? Then-” Derek glanced back to the road before he looked at Stiles again.  “Stiles that’s really dangerous. How long has this been going on? Why haven’t you found your anchor yet?”

Stiles heaved an annoyed sigh.  “I’m figuring it out, okay? I’m working with Lowell and we’re working through it.”

Derek seemed to be stressing out over this and Stiles was confused as to why.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked when Stiles made eye contact.

Stiles shrugged.  “There wasn’t anything to tell.  My magic lashed out after a nightmare I had.  Seems protecting shit is it’s schtick,” he added bitterly.  “Look, we can talk about this later.” He shoved his book into his bag, pausing when he felt his pores raise.  He looked up seeing the sign for Newcastle. The magic his wards took from him when he crossed the boundary must have boosted his signal.  They’d be hitting Auburn soon. After that, the forest would get thicker on either side the further they drove on Foresthill Road. If they could get that far, they could... He gasped, a plan formulating quickly.  “Lydia switch places with me, I need the backseat.”

“Okay...” she said slowly, but did as he asked.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, eyes following him in the rearview mirror as he moved out of his line of sight.

Stiles got himself comfortable and closed his eyes once Lydia was in the front.  “Something Lowell taught me, I can feel the wards now. They seem to like me working with them.  Now hush, I need to concentrate.” His eyes opened enough to eye Derek in the mirror and add to the scolding.  Derek, however, was more caught by the sheen that covered Stiles’ eyes. He’d last seen it when his Spark was first used on the compound all those months ago.  Stiles had been following Lowell’s directions, who was narrating them from the book he’d lent Stiles to read on his journey to Beacon Hills with Derek. Stiles’ had no sooner felt the branching of the existing wards as they went deeper into the earth when he’d opened his eyes in excitement.  

The tiger’s eye sheen had stopped him dead.

Stiles’ usual whiskey coloured eyes, which normally reflected so bright in the sun that sometimes Derek swore they flashed gold like a beta’s, had turned into the sheen of an iridescent tiger’s eye gem when they caught the light.  He was glad no one could hear his heartbeat speed up at the sight back then. Lowell had given him a side eye at the time, though. Stupid empaths.

In the present, Stiles started chanting words under his breath that Derek couldn’t make out because they were so low.  Stiles then smiled, feeling it the moment the wards reached back for him, answering his call from the words in the incantation.  His brow furrowed as he started searching through them for what he needed.

***

Liam turned around again, looking past Mason at the cars behind.  “I can still see it. And I think it’s got friends.” Mason turned, too, looking back through the traffic.  

“What did Derek say?” Corey asked.

Theo glanced at him from the rearview mirror.  “He said to standby. Stiles is... doing something.”

Mason cocked an eyebrow, turning back.  “That’s worryingly vague.”

Theo rolled his eyes, idly noticing the sign for Foresthill Road on the bridge ahead.  “He said Stiles is chanting something. Has been for the past ten minutes in some kind of trance or whatever.”  He signalled to follow the group into the middle lane. “Scott’s all anxious about Stiles using his magic, since he’s apparently been having trouble with it, while Malia is quietly freaking out about the fact that she told Scott to get gas before they picked up Alec.  Derek is freaking out about that, though he’s talking to Lydia to calm himself down. She’s ripping into Scott about it over the radio,” Theo narrated with a smile. “The only one not talking and, surprisingly quiet, is Stiles. He sounds comfortable and steady. So, I’m not worried.  Happy?”

Liam turned back to share a look with his friends.

“You guys certainly keep it interesting,” Nolan chuckled.

***

“Are you seriously telling me you’re running out of gas?  Ooh, you are so lucky Stiles’ can’t seem to hear anyone right now.”  Lydia was shaking her head in the front seat, using the radio to speak her mind.

“We’re at the exit, he may make it, still,” Derek said as they climbed the shallow incline and signalled right at the green light.  “He said he was going to fill up on the way back.” Lydia rolled her eyes. At the next sign he said, “We’re almost home, like 20 minutes away.  Can you make it 18 miles?”

There was silence as he listened to Scott talk.  Lydia jumped when Stiles suddenly said, “Can who make it 18 miles?”  Stiles was blinking behind her when she turned around. His head moved from side to side taking in his surroundings.  Oh! We’re close!” He turned around to look at the cars behind him. “Tell them to get in front of us.” He turned back.  “Lydia, I’m gonna need you to take the wheel.” He looked at Derek. “I need you in the trunk with me.”

Derek seemed alarmed and looked at him in the mirror.  “What? Why?”

Stiles made eye contact with him.  Derek looked worried, Lydia too. He couldn’t say it yet.  Not yet. “We can’t let them near the compound. Them knowing what road it’s on is bad enough.  I’m already upset that I didn’t realise they were still tracking the alpha. They probably knew what direction we’d be going in because they’d been following him all along.”  He looked at Lydia. “When I tell you, turn into the forest. Drive as far into the trees as you can.” He looked at Derek. “I need you to hold me still.” He tumbled over the back. “Ow,” he complained.

Lydia rolled her eyes at him and turned to Derek.  “But the car.”

Derek shook his head.  “Don’t worry about the car. Do as he says, we’ll fix it later.” Once he’d slid out of the driver’s seat and across the console, he turned around and climbed into the back.  “What do you need?”

Stiles looked behind him again.  “We need to be at the back of the line.  I’m going to create a diversion and we’ll head in a straight line through the forest directly to the compound.”  Staring at Derek now, he said, “Derek, I’m really gonna need you to hold on to me. I can’t concentrate on all of it at once.”

Derek nodded.  “I can do that.”  He waited for Stiles to make a space for him and climbed over the back seats into the trunk, noticing that they’d slowed enough for the other cars to pass them.  When he turned forward he realised Theo was taking the lead now. He let a small smile out. They were keeping formation.

“What?” Stiles asked him.  He turned to face him. “Why are you smiling?”

Derek shook his head, the smile disappearing.  “No reason.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed like he didn’t believe him but shook it off.  “Alright.” He shut his eyes reaching out for the area he’d scouted before, his right arm going in that direction and his hand tightening into a fist.  “Get behind me. I need you to anchor me here, because I may zone out.” He did all the other times. He knelt in front of Derek, one of the werewolf’s hands holding onto the belt loops of his jeans, the other circled around his waist, and the rest of him a solid frame holding him still.  Stiles took a deep breath in, his eyes opening. The glistening iridescence returned. Derek was sure he’d never get use to them.

“Get used to what?” Stiles said absently as he focused on the trees they were currently passing.  His left hand went out, his outstretched fingers bending into the shape of a clawed hand. Derek watched in amazement as leaves from the trees, as well as dirt from the ground, started detaching and blowing into the windshield of the cars behind.  The cars slowed, two particular cars overtaking quickly and speeding up. “There you are,” he said with satisfaction. “I see you now.”

Unaware he’d spoken aloud, Derek stumbled over his words.  “Your er- your eyes become iridescent when you’re doing magic,” he said.

“Really?” Stiles said, conversing like he wasn’t multitasking like a boss.  “Huh.” He had to lean to the side when his right arm, which had been slowly moving forward, hit the side interior of the trunk.  “Ella said something like that before. Shuffle for me.” When he did, Stiles’ arm became level and his teeth showed in a snarl. “Here goes nothing.”

“What are you doing?” Derek asked curious.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed in the direction of his right arm.  “Distracting them while I pull off my signature move.” His arm strained in a pull like he was lifting something heavy.

Derek, hearing something on the right, let his eyes trail over there, squinting with his alpha eyes into the darkness.  It sounded like something was barreling through the trees. “And what’s your signature move?” His voice carried some awe with a touch of dread.

Stiles let his right arm swing across his body and Derek unthreaded his hand from Stiles’ jeans to hold on to the back of the carseats behind him when a thick tree trunk - roots, branches and all - appeared as if summoned out of the forest on the their right dragging itself and half the ground with it to lay across the road right behind the car to cut the hunters off.

“Moving things to the left,” Stiles breathed out, the air escaping his lungs in relief. “Pull off now!” he called and held on to Derek as the car careened off the side of the road into the forest.  Derek was pinning him down to a corner of the trunk, his claws attached to the seat to keep them in place until the ride steadied. The car skidded to a halt, twisting in the dirt some time later. The lights all cut out and Stiles heard Lydia pulling the keys out and breathing loudly from the driver’s seat.  Derek’s eyes were red above him and he breathed heavily, head raising to look around hyperaware. “They following us?”

Derek’s eyes centred on him and Stiles felt his heart stutter.  Derek’s head angled, his eyes closing before Stiles felt his head shake, it was so close.  “They are, but they’re a good way away.” Stiles nodded.

“Then we need to keep the head start, Derek. We need to move.”

Derek seemed to let go of him reluctantly.  “Get out!” he called, obviously for the benefit of the other cars.  “Get out and run west!” He heard Lydia jump out and run around the back to open the trunk.  Derek got out first, shutting the door when Stiles came out after and they ran to follow the group ahead.

Stiles felt the buzz of the wards against his skin, calling him closer.  They just needed to get beyond the wards. “Keep going!” he called and skidded to a stop when he heard the ringing crackle of multiple gunshots.  “Shit,” he hissed. They were closer than he thought if they could hear him. They must have run out of their cars immediately after he’d cut them off.  “Lydia, go on - Malia! Keep her with you!” he said when Malia turned to face him.

“Wait, where are you going?!”  Lydia said to him quietly, her eyes widening in panic.  It sounded like he was planning something stupid, especially since he’d begun running in the opposite direction.

Stiles shook his head.  “Lydia, please. Go.”

“I’m not leaving you!”  Stiles made eye contact with Malia, pleading with her silently.  When Malia looked obstinate, he turned to Scott.

Scott shook his head.  “We’re not going anywhere.”

Stiles sighed.  They didn’t have time for this.  “Can you at least send the one we went to all this trouble for and the ones who aren’t bulletproof?”  He gestured to the group surrounding Alec. Mason, Corey and Nolan shared a glance. “Liam-”

Liam was already shaking his head.  “Oh no-”

“Liam!” Stiles said, this time his voice was stern as he pointed in the direction of the compound.    “You go with Theo, you keep your friends safe and you deliver Alec to the compound.” He refused to acknowledge when Derek used a pointed finger to push his arm a few degrees to the left in silence, though he couldn’t help the withering look that slipped out near the end.  “Just get past the wards. That’s all you need to do, they’ll take it from there. I’m just setting traps to slow them down.” He aimed the same hand at a nearby tree, repeating the spell Deborah had taught him just two days ago, his eyes flashing in the near absent light. The tree lit for a fraction of a second and Stiles huffed when they didn’t move.  “Go!” he said running past them all to the next tree.

They all took off then, realising he wasn’t going to wait for them.  Stiles waited until he’d set three traps to get Derek’s attention. Scott was taking the rear of the running group, forming a tight knit around Alec.  

“What is it?” Derek said lowly, recognising that Stiles was watching the back of Scott warily.

“We have to take care of them, Derek,” he said under his breath.  “I know it’s awful, Scott won’t agree, but...” He shook his head, remembering how Scott reacted to the incident with Donovan the first time.  “The hunters can’t know where you are. It’ll destroy everything we’ve - everything you’ve built.”

“We’ve built,” Derek corrected.  “Don’t try to pretend you had no hand in it.”  He watched the red rise around Stiles neck and cheeks and chuckled.  “Stiles,” he said seriously. “Do what you have to do. I’ll support you.  No matter what.” He touched his arm. “I promise.”

Stiles looked at him for a moment and nodded decisively.  The next trap, once it flashed on the ground, was red.

***

“Over here!” they heard.  “The wards start here.” The words weren’t shouted, which is what convinced Scott to veer in that direction.  

“It’s okay, come on.”  He sped up to get to the front of the group, stopping when he saw the gold lit eyes of a werewolf up ahead.  He turned back to the group. “Follow him, go on!” he said watching them pass him one by one. He frowned when he realised Stiles and Derek weren’t behind them. He looked out into the dark of the forest, his red eyes scanning for any movement, for the familiar sound of his best friend’s heartbeat.

Then the bright flashes and screams started.  

“What the hell is that?!” he said and would have rushed forward, but he was held back.  Turning to push away the person holding him, he growled when Theo refused to let him go.  

Theo shook him.  “Hey, hey! Stop it!  It’s the same magic that’s in the wards.  It’s just Stiles.” He looked into the forest as the flashes continued.  Scott stopped his struggling, looking at him confused. “Those are his traps.  I’ve seen him training.” He let Scott go. “He doesn't need our help.” He shook his head with a knowing smile at the shouts he could hear.  He looked at Scott and smirked. “Believe me, you don’t want to be out there.”

***

Jackson Whittemore shut the door to his rental as he looked up the line of traffic on Foresthill Road.  He could hear the exclamations people were making at the idea that a tree had suddenly ‘whooshed’ across a lane of traffic and cemented itself across the road.  He looked over the top of the car to Ethan.

“Guess we’re in the right place then,” Ethan said, his head shaking with a smile.

“Suppose so,” he agreed and ducked his head in through the back seat to pick up the duffel bag there.  They’d pulled over to the side of the road and put the warning lights on when they’d heard the initial commotion up ahead.  Locking it with the remote, they began walking up the line of parked cars until they got closer to said tree. Pausing, he took in the sight of a group of men and women surveying the crowd before looking into the forest as if they were looking for something.

“Definitely the right place,” Jackson murmured.

“Hmm.”  Ethan turned to him.  “So, forest?” he suggested.

“Forest,” Jackson concurred and they moved quietly away from the street lights and into the trees.

It was easy to follow the scent of gun metal and oil, circling to avoid the eyes of the scouts until the flashes of light deeper in the trees began.

Ducking down on instinct, Jackson tried to see further in the absence of light and the following screams that ensued.  “The hell is that?” he hissed sharply.

“Looks like magic,” Ethan responded quietly already crouching with him behind some bushes.  He raised his nose. “Can’t smell anything else yet, aside from the hunters crawling around.”

There were more flashes, some blue, some green and a couple reds.  Jackson sighed. “Well, they’ll certainly be distracted. Come on.”  They kept low still heading west until Jackson froze.

“What is it?”

“I smell an alpha.” His tone was strange.

“McCall?”

Jackson’s head was shaking even as he was drawn toward the scent.  When they came upon the car, he stopped behind a tree. There’d been hunters there, obviously drawn away by the flashes, but the empty cars there smelled of the pack he knew.  It was the SUV at the back that was drawing him in. “It’s Derek.” He thought for a moment. “Since when is Derek an alpha again?”

Ethan nodded like it all made sense.  “Your alpha is an alpha again. Well, that certainly explains why we had to get on a plane in the middle of a vacation.”

Jackson smiled, exasperated.  “You’re going to have to let that go, Ethan.”

Ethan turned to him.  “We were in the middle of-”

“Ethan.”  When Ethan quietened, Jackson peered around the tree again.  “Smells more like magic here. Like the tree back on the road.”  Next to him, Ethan nodded. “At least we know we’re going in the right direction.”  As they got up to move again, a gun cocked behind them. He’d been so caught up in the alpha’s scent that he hadn’t noticed anyone behind them.

“Looks like I caught me a couple of-”  The voice was cut off after a thump and a grunt.  The two turned in time to see the hunter fall to the ground out cold.

“They always narrate.  Such a fatal flaw.”

Jackson’s eyes opened wide at the man before him.  “Isaac?”

Isaac Lahey gave him a small grin.  “Jackson.” His head cocked to the side, eyebrow cocked when he saw Jackson’s companion, smelt Jackson’s scent all over him.  “Really?”

Jackson shrugged.  “He’s on our side. Now.”

Isaac grinned.  “And you’re on his, I take it.”

Jackson gave him a deadpan look, Isaac just laughed quietly.  “What are you doing here?”

Isaac’s eyes trailed over to the SUV.  “Same as you I guess.” His gaze snapped back to Jackson.  “Did you feel it, too, about a week ago?”

“The call?” Jackson asked and then nodded.  “Yeah.”

“At the most inconvenient time.”  Jackson’s eyes rolled at Ethan’s comment.

Isaac grinned.  “Yeah? What was that?”

“Don’t encourage him, Lahey,” Jackson bit.  “Jesus.” They all stopped when more flashes went off in the distance.  “So, we’re going in this direction,” he said nonchalantly. “You coming with?”

Isaac breathed deep.  “Came this far,” he said on the exhale. He looked back briefly.  “I took out a couple hunters back there. They were following you.  Have you forgotten how to do that yourself?” he teased as they ran.

Jackson huffed, not amused.  “I was distracted.” There was one more red flash.  “Whoever that is,” he said as they passed the first set of bodies unconscious on the floor.  They were obviously hunters. “I’m glad they’re on our side.”

“It’s not that I’m worried about.  The closer we get, the more hunters there will be, and they’ll be more alert than these.  We’re gonna have to go through eventually.”

Jackson looked up at the trees.  “I can go high,” he suggested, his eyes flashing not with his beta eyes, but slit with those of a reptile.

“You still have the Kanima in you?” He’d completely forgotten.  Jackson had left so soon after his beta form settled, Isaac didn’t even think about it.

“Mmhmm.  Venom, claws and tail.”

Isaac’s eyebrow raised high.  “You’ve still got a tail.” He was so surprised it didn’t even come out as a question.

Jackson grinned devilishly in the minimum light.  “Prehensile.”

Isaac curled his lips between his teeth as Jackson's tail crept up his chest and stroked at his collarbone under his scarf. He bit down to keep from laughing too hard.  He turned to Ethan instead, all the mirth coming out of his eyes as his eyebrows wiggled salaciously.

Ethan looked one thousand percent done.  “You’ve gone to a sex place, don’t go to a sex place.  It’s _so gross_.”

Jackson shook his head and gave a one shoulder shrug to Isaac when he turned back at his dramatic sigh. His tail moved and disappeared behind him, only the tip of it was noticeable by his ear.  “He loves me for me.” He looked up, spotting a branch that would hold him. “Look for my signals,” he said and jumped, disappearing into the canopy of the trees in silence, his tail balancing him and on proud display.  When Isaac lowered his gaze to Ethan again, the blonde was still watching in the trees, though it was no use. Jackson had completely disappeared.

“I do love him,” Ethan assured.  “But seriously. So gross,” he mouthed and lead them further into the forest ignoring Isaac’s silent cackles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come stalk me on tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/olimakiella


End file.
